Leave It To Brocko
by reppad98
Summary: Brock gives his friends some well-meant and very needed love advice, but it doesn't go as well as he hoped. Poke, Contest, Oldrival, Rocket, Wishful, more to come a.o.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Thanks for clicking and I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

**Edit (6 January 2013):** Fixed some grammar and spelling faults.

* * *

**Leave It To Brocko**

**Chapter 1**

The fresh smell of alcohol and wax filled the room as I opened my set of cleaning stuff. I fished an old and overused cloth out of the bag, then grabbed my Pokéballs to clean them. They really could use a good cleaning – full of scratches, stains and greasy fingerprints. And that while I hardly used them – I could only imagine how Ash's would look like. I sighed, shook my head and put some alcohol on the cloth. Time to begin with the time-consuming job of polishing my Pokéballs- NOT LIKE THAT, YOU PERVERTS!

Where was I? Oh yeah, I was about to begin with erm… doing that, when I heard a soft knock. At first I wasn't sure I heard it right since nobody ever knocks on my door; my brothers and sisters have no sense of privacy, Misty just walks in and Ash usually knocks _down_ the door.

_Maybe it's Nurse Joy…_

I quickly put away my cleaning stuff, ran a hand through my spiky hair and grabbed a magazine to pretend I had been busy, before I called, "Come in!"

"_Oh Brock!" Nurse Joy called, "We need your help desperately, no one but you can help us. You're such a fantastic Breeder and Pokémon Doctor, who also happens to be a great cook, please, you got to help us!"_

I was ready to exclaim, in a very cool way, that I would do anything for the Pokémon… and for her of course. It was just then I noticed it wasn't Nurse Joy but Ash. I felt the smile slip of my face.

"Can – Can I come in?" the raven-haired boy stuttered.

"Of course," I said, trying not to sound too disappointed. I managed a small smile and looked up to the boy. He stood there, fidgeting with his hands and staring intently at the ground. Nervous, I realized. Ash was _never_ nervous, anxious, yes, before an important match maybe, but never nervous. A huge grin spread across my face – maybe this was going to be fun after all.

"Well, close the door and sit down," I said gesturing to my small couch.

He nodded fervently, quickly closing the door and almost tripping over his own feet in his haste to get to the couch.

"So Ash, what brought you to my room on this beautiful day?" And why did you knock, I silently added.

"Um… Well, you see… erm… I – Well, I… you know… just… well, um, just… wanna… er-"

"Okay Ash, I get it," I cut him off.

"You – You do?" He looked relieved.

"No I don't, but we don't get anywhere that way."

His face fell and I stifled a chuckle. I wasn't laughing at Ash, but more about… well, the situation, you know how… okay, at Ash, whatever you want.

Back to the situation at hand – Ash only came to me for three reasons: Pokémon, food or to hide from an angry Misty. Since there was no angry redhead in sight, the latter didn't matter. Hey, that rhymes. Okay, focus, Brock, focus. Oh yes, Pokémon and food.

"Is it about Pokémon?"

He shook his head.

"About food?"

He shook his head again.

"About… Misty?"

"WHAT?! NO, Brock, why would you- No, no, no, absolutely not about- No, not about Misty." It sounded more like he tried to convince himself rather than me.

My smile grew as I asked the next question, "About girls then?"

"Yea-Yeah, 'bout girls," the Pokémon-Master-to-be answered.

"What's the problem with girls? You like them? Or do they don't like you?"

"Erm… well, um… I think… er… yeah well… um-"

Oh Arceus, not this again. I groaned.

"Ash," I started, trying to interrupt him, but he just kept blabbering, "Ash? Ash? Hey Ash? Ash?! ASH!" I suddenly yelled.

"Geez, Brock, you don't have to yell, I can hear you perfectly fine, ya know?"

Ugh, that kid is so annoying sometimes.

"Okay," I said slowly, "Do. You. Like. Girls?"

He looked at me as if I was crazy. "Er… yes, I suppose."

Thank Arceus, a straight answer.

"Okay, then what's your problem?"

"Er… yeah, you see… well-"

I wanted to bang my head against something. Preferably something hard. Stupid. Bang. Stupid. Bang. Stupid. Bang. Etc. Etc. Etc. You catch my drift, right?

"JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

Ash looked up, cheeks red, startled at my outburst.

"Ahem, yes, so, what's your problem with girls?"

His answer came in a barely audible whisper, "I just want them to… to like me."

"Oh Ash," I sighed, feeling pity for the younger boy. Puberty and its hells. "Okay, I'll help you."

"Thanks Brock," he beamed. Poor boy, he didn't know that the worst part had yet to come.

"Rule number one: Always listen to girl. Girls just love to talk about everything and nothing. Get used to it, block it out, nod occasionally or make disapproving sounds, ask a question sometimes, just make sure the girl keeps talking, then you're safe."

Ash nodded fervently, taking it all in.

"They usually think they talk about something very interesting. Believe me, ninety percent of the subjects are absolutely not relevant. Just keep them talking."

"Okay," he nodded slowly, "but what if I actually like what they're talking about?"

I gave him a look. "Then you're a girl."

He gulped.

"Riiight, number two. Compliment the girl. Compliment, compliment, compliment and compliment. Say her hair looks great, that she has beautiful eyes, or just that she looks good in that shirt. You can't do anything wrong with this, just don't say that her hair looks good when it's messed up, or that she looks great in that short skirt, 'cause she will take it the wrong way. Got it?"

He nodded, thought about it and then asked, "How can they take it the wrong way?"

"Erm…"

Oh Mew, how was I going to explain this? Ash wasn't ready for 'the talk' yet, and I was certainly not the right person to give him it. Mrs. Ketchum should do that, or Mr. Ketchum, wherever he was, hell, even Professor Oak was a better person to do that. Just… not me. I was sure he would ask about _every_ little detail, and no one wants to answer all _those _questions. I shuddered.

"They just… they just do, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," he nodded slowly as in understanding, though I was pretty sure he didn't understand it one bit. It wasn't that Ash was dumb, just very dense. With the emphasis on very.

"Well, the last thing is being romantic. Complementing is a good start, but it gets you nowhere if you eat like a Pingite and stink like a Skuntank. And don't try to pick _too _much fights. So, be clean, mind your manners and at least _try_ to be romantic. Even trying and being terrible at it is better than nothing, they'll appreciate the gesture. Take her on dates, give her flowers, chocolate, presents, do something special for her birthday. But that's more for when you have a girl… Hmm…"

What to do when you want to get a girl? A good question and I still hadn't the answer, even after years of trying erm… I mean training. Yeah, training.

In the meantime, Ash seemed to be thinking about the things I said before. A smile grew on his face. I cannot deny that it wasn't the slightest bit creepy to actually see Ash _thinking_.

"I get it, Brock, I really get it!" He seemed positively delightful. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Now I'm sure Mi- er girls will like me. The only thing I have to do is to take a shower once a week, tell her she's beautiful and then listen to her rambling."

I smiled at Ash's slip of the tongue. "Sure Ash, no problem."

But you're sure once a week is enough? I thought slightly disgusted.

He practically skipped out of the room and I followed, a huge grin threatening to split my face.

"Hey, Ash, one last thing."

He was about to leave, but turned to face me, a big smile on his face.

"Good luck with Misty."

I turned around and started casually walking away. I knew it would take a few seconds for Ash to process, but it shouldn't be long now, in about three, two, one-

"BROCK! I never said I liked Misty. You hear me?! I do NOT like Misty!"

I smirked. Yes, Brocko did it once again.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed. A little feedback would be very appreciated. So... pretty pretty please review?  
Thanks again and don't forget to tell me your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey there guys, thanks a lot for the positive feedback, I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy chapter two, I really liked to write it.

To _christian_: Thanks a lot, it really means a lot to me!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

**Edit (6 January 2013): **Fixed some grammatical things and spelling mistakes.

* * *

**Leave It To Brocko**

**Chapter 2**

I was outside, in the rain, and _enjoying_ it. The reason is very simple. When it rains, children get or all depressive or all hyperactive. My siblings happen to get hyperactive. But to make it even worse my father thought it would be a 'good' idea to give them some candy, to calm them down. And, as most of my father's good ideas, it didn't work. So now there were nine hyperactive children high on sugar running through the house. And I was outside in the rain, under a pink umbrella – borrowed from my sister, mind you – enjoying the silence.

Here outside I could still hear the cries and screams of my siblings coming from the house. I think Tommy 'accidentally' ripped the head of Suzie's doll off. Again. Now was my father yelling at him and I heard my name being called. Better make a run for it. Clamping my pink umbrella like it was a lifeline I quickly made my way out of our street. Deciding that I better could be as far away as possible, I walked very quickly – no, I did not run, that would look stupid, running through the rain with a pink umbrella – towards the end of the city. As soon as I arrived at the end of the city I relaxed a little more. No way they would find me now, as long as Tilly didn't miss her umbrella. With a sigh I decided that now I was here, I could make a little walk before returning home. Just a little walk. Famous last words.

Three hours later I realized that I had been here before. Three times, actually. I was lost. Again. Or still. Whatever. Lost was lost, after all. How can you get lost on a straight path, you ask? Let's just say that everything looks different in the rain and that I might or might not have been daydreaming about Nurse Joy. Right, on the bright side, I was away from my brothers and sisters for a while. More positive points? I had muddy shoes, was cold and lost in the rain with only a pink umbrella. Wait, those are the negative points. Sigh.

It took me another hour before I finally spotted the city. A whoop escaped my lips and I ran towards the city – er… walked quickly towards the city, because running through the rain with a pink umbrella was totally uncool. I was already convincing myself that I had known all the time where I was going and it was working pretty good – until I noticed that I didn't recognize the buildings. I groaned. This has to be some bad joke. How in the name of Arceus did I end up in Cerulean City?

Exactly at the moment I was about to wallow in self-pity the street lanterns flickered on and gave me another reason to be miserable. I had to stay at Misty's.

I trudged towards the Water Gym of my best female friend, my shoulders slumped and my head held low in defeat. Brock, the Gymleader of the Pewter City Gym, the Rock, managed to get lost as soon as he got out of his own city. How pathetic. Even Ash would've done a better job.

My hand raising to knock I noticed that the door was already open. Of course, this was a Gym, it was always open to challengers. Welcoming the warmth of the Gym I left my pink umbrella in the hall and walked towards the living section, inhaling the delicious scent of dinner coming from the kitchen.

Something was off. It took me a minute to realize what it was, since I was still shivering from the rain and the cold. The smell – it wasn't delicious smelling. It smelt like something else. Something I knew pretty good, thanks to my father trying to cook and failing. It was the smell of burnt dinner. Very burnt dinner. Maybe even fire.

I hastened to kitchen to see what the damage was and was about to walk in when something red and angry pushed me painfully out of her way.

"ASH KETCHUM!" the Water Pokémon Trainer roared, "YOU SET MY KITCHEN ON FIRE! ON FIRE! YOU STUPID MORON! You were supposed to make dinner, NOT set the house on fire! How difficult can that be? You're dead, Ketchum! You understand that, Ketchum, you're DEAD!"

Ash was staring at her, gritting his teeth, flushed in embarrassment. The only one who seemed to get the fact that we needed to extinguish the fire was Pikachu, who was trying to get Ash's attention by jumping up and down in front of the fire, pikapi'ing all the time.

"Well, don't stare at me like that, DO SOMETHING!"

Ash was pulled out of his attempt to control his anger by Misty's demand, which he fulfilled – as soon as he understood she was yelling at him. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration and his jaw set in determination as he pulled out a Pokéball and released a Turtle Pokémon with slightly ridiculous white plumes as ears and tail.

"Wartortle, use Watergun to put out the fire!"

A spray of water came from its mouth and quickly quenched the fire. I sighed in relief. Imagine what would've happened if the house had burned down – three beautiful young women and I wouldn't have had a place to stay. Oh, and Ash and Misty.

"You idiot! You almost burnt down my house!" Misty fumed, then continued in a sarcastic, though not less angry, voice, "Who sets the kitchen on fire while making a sandwich? Oh yeah, that's true, the world champion idiocy, the wanna-be Pokémon Master, the moron who wrecked my bike, Ash Ketchum." She glared at him.

I knew how it went. Misty would insult him and blame him for something that was his fault, Ash would insult her and defend himself the best he could, usually by saying it was her fault, they would insult some more, she would beat him up, he would finally give in, she would gloat, he would sulk and a hour later everyone was happy and friends again. I did not know it yet, but this time would be very different.

Ten seconds passed, and yeah, I actually counted, and Misty was _still_ glaring and Ash was _still_ silent. His fists were clenched, his cheeks flushed and his black hair with his usual cap a mess as he stared intently at the ground. I saw Misty losing her patience – prepare for the explosion of the week, people – but then Ash looked up, biting his lip and his brown eyes staring directly at Misty.

Taking a deep breath, he started, "Misty, I'm so incredibly sorry, really, I am. I promise I'll clean everything up, promise. And Brock will make dinner, right Brock?"

He sounded genuine, though he was still quite angry, that much was clear, and since I wanted to make it out of this alive, I nodded, dumbfounded at the turn of events.

"Don't you dare to – huh, what?" Misty started off angry but broke off in surprise. In the meantime Ash walked out of the kitchen to get something from who knows where, leaving Misty, Pikachu and me to gape in astonishment.

"Wha – How – What… erm?" Misty sputtered.

"I have honestly no idea what just happened," I said, answering the question in all our minds.

"Pikapi, chu?" the Mouse Pokémon said confused.

Ash returned, carrying a bucket full of water and a mop.

"Well, why are you still standing here? Just get out of my way and let me clean up this mess," he harshly ushered us out of the now partly black kitchen.

When I opened my mouth to ask how I was supposed to make dinner without kitchen, he answered my unspoken question with a curt, "I'll call you when I need you."

And with that this weird conversation ended. Misty, Pikachu and I looked at each other, puzzled, but left the kitchen anyway.

"Oookay," Misty said, no longer angry, while making herself comfortable on the couch, "what the heck just happened? I – I don't get it. He's been acting weird all day, coming through the rain to ask if I wanted to_ swim_ – of all things to do when it's raining he came up with swimming – then complimented me on every little thing I did, like I was some dog, and then _tried _to make dinner, but," she sighed, "failed miserably, like usual."

Pikachu glared at her for insulting his master, but Misty just shrugged while saying, "What, you know it's true."

The yellow Pokémon sighed and hopped back to the kitchen.

Still taking in Misty's words I realized what was going on – Ash had tried, key word here is tried, to do something special, to compliment her, to help her and didn't pick, hell, even avoided a fight with her. In other words, he was following my advice… and completely blowing it.

I quickly hid my shock and instead managed a small smile as a plan formed in my mind. Just one more thing was needed, just a little test, to see if Misty… yeah, this could work. My smile grew till I felt Misty's suspicious glare at me.

"Okay, Brock, spit it out, what did you figure out?"

She was curious, and that was just… _perfect_.

"Um… well, I actually shouldn't tell you," I started quasi nervously. And she fell for it.

"What Brock, what? C'mon, you can tell me, I promise I'll keep it a secret."

"Well," I started, then looked semi anxious in the direction of the kitchen to see if Ash was still busy, "the day before yesterday, Ash visited me to ask for er… advice."

"Advice? What kind of advice? About food?" she snorted.

"No, not about food," I said a little hurt, "about love."

"What?!"

"Shhh, or Ash will hear," I quickly hushed her.

"I mean, what?" the redhead repeated in a softer voice, "He came to _you_ for _love_ advice? I knew he was stupid, but not that stupid."

"Hey," I said offended, "that's not nice."

"Sorry Brock, but it's true. Sure, you crush on every pretty girl, but you never had a girlfriend and I'm not even sure if you've ever had a date."

"I – I, she – It doesn't matter right now. And who else was he supposed to go to then?"

"Er…"

"Exactly, that's what I meant. Talking about this with his mother is just awkward, his father is gone, he doesn't have an older brother and I don't think Professor Oak is such a good idea."

Misty shuddered. "What about Gary?"

"He would just make fun of him, and you know that."

"Tracey…?" she asked hesitantly.

I gave her a look. "The only experience Tracey has with girls is with your sister, and he didn't need to do anything for it, she just fell for him." I couldn't hide the slight jealousy in my voice.

Misty face contorted in a grimace as she thought of her sister Daisy with the assistant of Professor Oak. I didn't know how the artist managed to get a girl, and a pretty one at that, before me. It was depressing to think about.

"Okay, so he came to you for love advice. Why would he need love advice?" She tried to sound disinterested, but I saw right through it. She already knew the answer, of course, because why would one need love advice? She just needed to hear it from me before she would believe that Ash, our Ash, would _like_ girls.

"He's a fifteen years old boy, he's bound to take an interest in girls sometime. And," I said, slightly hesitating, to make it sound more real, "I think he might have a crush."

Misty's aquamarine eyes widened. "He – He, what… really?"

I chuckled lightly at her reaction, "You can't expect him to stay asexual forever."

She glared at me. "I don't, I – I'm just surprised, that's all. On who? And what did you tell him?"

I smiled contently – my plan was definitely working. I wanted to avoid her first question, because I didn't want to lie, but on the other hand… giving his crush a name _would_ make it sound more realistic. And I didn't think May would mind.

"I told him to be nice, to compliment her, to do something special for her and er..," it would probably better not to tell her how much girls could talk and what to do as man when that happened, "I think he's been gaining courage yesterday and that he decided to try his techniques of um… seducing, on _you_."

And with that I made clear that she was _not_ his crush. The hurt was visible in her eyes but she hid it quickly. She liked him, a lot, but no way she was going to tell me. Maybe she needed a bit more pressure…

"You remember the girl who travelled with Ash and me through Hoenn, right?"

She nodded dumbly, already guessing what would come next.

"Yeah, I think… that he likes her, as in _really_ likes her, and well, he mentioned that he wanted to travel to Hoenn, to see her again."

Her eyes darkened and her jaw clenched as she spat hatefully, "May."

I gulped. I didn't expect her to hate May so much. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…

She stood up, back erect, eyes still blazing and fists clenched as she said full of determination, "I'm going with him."

Oh no, oh no, no, no, no, this was wrong, this was so very wrong. Why did I always mess up?

She turned around, striding towards the kitchen, probably set on telling him of her plan. In a reflex, I grabbed her wrist to stop her. She turned to face me, her eyes looking up to me filled with stubbornness and anger. Suddenly I understood why Ash always cowered under her glare… it was truly terrifying. I could already feel her fingers trying to rip off my ear, even though they were still curled into a fist – but I suppose that could hurt too. Summing up all my courage, I said strongly, "You shouldn't do that."

It came out as a weak whisper – so much for all my courage. Could I sink any lower?

"And why not?" she challenged.

"Because – Because you should not meddle in other people's love life." I just sank even lower. _You're such a hypocrite,_ my conscience whispered. Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm sorry, just trying to prevent any more damage.

"Well, that's too bad then, 'cause I'm going no matter what you say."

She tried to break my grip, but even when she was angry she was still a 5,4 feet girl and I a 6,2 feet young man.

"No, wait Misty, you shouldn't tell him now. He might be controlling himself but he's still angry. And how were you planning to explain that you already know about his plans?"

She hesitated as she thought about my words. Then she stepped on my foot and try to break free from my grip, and I let go because I was taken by surprise. And because my foot hurt.

"Good, I'll wait till he tells me. But I _will_ go with him, you got that?"

I quickly nodded, holding my hands up in defeat, but my stomach churned uncomfortably. Mew, how did I _always_ manage to screw up?

She stormed off to who knows where and I kept standing there, at a loss what to do.

"Bro-ho-ock!" Ash yelled from the kitchen, "You're coming?"

I managed a weak, "Yea – Yeah, coming."

I stared sadly at the kitchen door. Brocko, old friend, how are you going to solve _this_?

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks a lot for reading, I hope you liked it. And please, please review? 'Cause it would make me really happy ;-) Thanks again and don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Oh my god, I have two followers now! Thanks a lot, you guys, for all the reviews and favorites. It really makes my day :D

To _Q_:Thanks for the review, and no, Pikachu probably won't need any advice, except maybe for surviving this situation xD

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

**Edit (6 January 2013): **Fixed some grammar and spelling mistakes.

* * *

**Leave It To Brocko**

**Chapter 3**

Maybe if I kept standing like this everything would go away. Or maybe this was all a bad dream and would I wake up any minute now, discovering that all of this never happened. I mean, Ash _liking_ girls must be a dream.

I didn't know how long I had been standing here, but suddenly Ash pulled open the door in front of me, yelling, "BRO-HO – Oh wait, here you are. C'mon, you're gunna help me with making dinner, right?"

Half-deaf because of Ash yelling in my face, I quickly murmured a, "Yeah, sure, was just thinking."

Following him into the kitchen, I noticed that he did a pretty good job of cleaning. There wasn't much damage, thank Arceus, only the food and the frying pan were practically burnt. It made me wonder what Ash had been trying to make. Yeah, what could've been so difficult to make that Ash almost set the kitchen on fire?

"Eh, Ash, what were you trying to make anyway?"

His cheeks turned red and he looked down embarrassed, mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like, "…frying an egg."

"You almost burned down the house because you tried to fry an egg?" I asked disbelieving. Even when it came from Ash, it seemed impossible. But apparently he still managed to do it.

He threw his hands up in frustration, "I know, why do I always make a mess out of the simplest things? Brock, what should I do? She hates me now even more than before."

Pitying the younger boy, I tried to calm him down, "Ash, I'm sure she doesn't hate you. She's just angry because she can't eat and because you–" are leaving to Hoenn to visit your secret crush May. Yeah right, even Ash wouldn't fall for that. Oh Celebi, how was I going to make him to go to Hoenn? If I didn't I would not only ruin our friendship, but also feel the wrath of both of them. C'mon Brock, think, think.

"I don't get, I really don't get it," Ash started again, with slight desperation in voice, "I mean, I complimented her, a lot, but she just looked at me weirdly and I did something special for her – I even asked if she wanted to go swimming. She loves swimming, right?"

"Er…" He didn't listen to me, just continued rambling, his voice getting more and more desperate.

"I know it was stupid to ask her to go swimming when it rains, but I couldn't come up with anything else. And I tried to listen to her, but she just fell silent. She doesn't talk a lot, and when she finally started I tried to tune her out, but she noticed and hit me. And then I tried doing something special again, offering to make her dinner, and she finally seemed to like it but then I go and mess up again. I really don't know what to do anymore."

"Um," he realized something, "but it's not like I like Misty. 'Cause I don't. Well, I like her, but just as a friend, okay? I mean, the girl I really like is a lot like her, but it's not Misty. No, nope, absolutely not Misty."

I gave him a look that clearly stated that I didn't believe him.

"What, it's true!" he exclaimed.

"Sure, Ash, sure," I said sarcastically.

He hmph'ed stubbornly and crossed his arms. Then he thought of Misty again and his arms fell back to his side.

"It doesn't matter whether I like her or not, fact remains _she_ doesn't like _me_."

I sighed – he really had no clue about her feelings, just like Misty didn't have a clue about his feelings. And I knew of both their feelings, standing in the middle and was supposed to play Cupid. Now, _no way_ I was going to do that. _You already did that,_ an annoying voice in my head whispered – I think some people call it conscience, but for now, it was just annoying voice. _You started it, so finish it, _annoying voice continued,_ And if you don't they will find out, and rip your head off._

Frowning, I decided to focus on the current situation; a depressive Ash. Putting a smile on my face, I said cheerfully, "So, tell me, what do you want me to make for dinner?"

The prospect of food seemed to brighten his mood and he immediately exclaimed, "Oh oh, rice balls, rice balls!" and after a moment he added a genuine sounding, "Please."

"Okay, rice balls it is," I said happily, starting to rummage through the kitchen. In my element, I started to hum a tune, preparing the rice balls.

After a few moments, I threw a look at Ash, only to see him slumped down on a kitchen chair, sulking and occasionally muttering words. Pikachu sat on the table, looking sadly at his master.

Listening in – yeah, yeah, bad Brock, I know – I could not help to hear a few of his mutters, some sounding like, "…Misty, why do you…" and others more like, "…Brock, stupid advice, shouldn't…"

I felt slightly offended at this, but paid it no heed since I heard something very interesting, "…wouldn't even be jealous if I tried to seduce…"

No, of course she wouldn't be jealous if you tried to seduce someone, because you are not particularly good at it… not to say bad. But what did it was that one word – jealous.

Jealous. Misty was jealous because she believed Ash to be crushing on May. Why not use it the other way around? And it might be the solution to my current predicament. Again a great plan from a genius mind. Wait and see, people, wait and see.

"Ash?"

"Hmm?"

"I think I might have a good idea."

"Don't know 'bout that, Brock, your last 'good idea' didn't work out really good, ya know?"

"Hmpf."

I was silent for a few minutes, to let Ash think. Hmm… Maybe I should wait a few hours. But then the rice balls would burn, so after a few minutes I spoke up again, "You have a better idea then?"

"Er…"

"Thought so. Still don't wanna hear my idea?" I tried my best not to sound too content, but failed.

"Alright, go ahead," he sighed. He really did have little trust in my ideas – I would prove him wrong.

"If your girl is a little like Misty then she'll be green from jealousy if she finds out you have a crush."

"I don't get it, what does confessing have to do with making her jealous?"

I face-palmed. Why did he have to be so dense?

"You don't confess to_ her_, you just tell her you have a crush on some other girl."

His dark brown eyes started to shine as he took in my words. Phase one of my fantastic plan Get-Ash-To-Hoenn-And-Make-Him-Flirt-With-May-To-Make-Misty-Jealous was completed. Only flaw was the name of my fantastic plan – quite long, don't you think? Get-Ash-To-Hoenn-And-Make-Him-Flirt-With-May-To-Make-Misty-Jealous is kinda a mouthful. Maybe the abbreviation – G.A.T.H.A.M.H.F.W.M.T.M.M.J. Then again, maybe not. Now time for phase two.

"But who?" he wondered aloud.

"Well, what do you think of May?" Phase two of my fantastic plan G.A.T.H.A.M.H.F.W.M.T.M.M.J. started.

"May?"

"Yeah, May," I explained with a hint of sarcasm in voice, "you know, May Maple, Coordinator, girl with who we travelled through Hoenn, has a little bro-"

"I know who May is," he cut me off, "Just, why May?"

"Well," I started, choosing my words carefully, "she's a good friend so she probably wouldn't notice you being a lot nicer than usual, and you two have the same interests."

He nodded slowly but then realized the weak point of this plan – no, not the name G.A.T.H.A.M.H.F.W.M.T.M.M.J. because it's awesome… oh, and I haven't told him about the plan. The weak point was of course the fact that we were in Kanto and May in Hoenn. And even if we, that is Ash and me, got to Hoenn, Misty was still here.

"So May would be a good idea," he said slowly, "but… May's in Hoenn and we're here. And even if we travel to Hoenn, Mi- I mean, my crush would still be here."

Give the boy a Nobel prize.

Annnnnd phase two was completed. Phase three of my genius plan G.A.T.H.A.M.H.F.W.M.T.M.M.J. is put into operation.

"Hmm… That might be indeed a problem," I agreed, then waited a moment before continuing, "But didn't she say that she wanted to travel again?"

"She did? Don't remember. I'm sure I would remember something like that…"

"She didn't? I was pretty sure she did… yeah, yeah, she did, don't you remember? She said it when… um," quick, think Brock, think, when could she have said something like that, "when we were visiting her at the Gym two weeks ago, she complained about how boring it was and then you said – You really don't remember, do you?" I asked when he kept looking at me disbelieving – he wasn't as easy to fool as he used to be. Damn his maturity.

"You're absolutely sure, Brock? 'Cause I really can't remember…" he trailed off, frowning.

"I'm positive. When did you become so forgetful that you don't even remember something like that?" C'mon Ash, fall for it, please, fall for it, it's for your own good – Though on the other hand, having Misty as a girlfriend was maybe not very good for one's health.

"I really… Ah well, if you say that you're absolutely absolutely sure?" he said, though it sounded more like a question.

"I'm absolutely absolutely sure, Ash," I said confidently. He was falling for it…

"Absolutely absolutely absolutely sure?"

"Absolutely absolutely absolutely sure," I nodded, getting slightly irritated. If he would start ag-

"Absolu-" he started again, but I didn't let him finish.

"YES Ash, I'm 100 percent sure."

"That's absolute- em… positively fantastic!" he exclaimed, jumping of his chair, "That means she can go with us to Hoenn! It'll be just like old times, only different. I've got to tell her now!"

Annnd he fell for it. Phase three of my brilliant plan G.A.T.H.A.M.H.F.W.M.T.M.M.J. was completed. There was just one little hitch in my perfect plan… M.A.Y. – er… May.

"Hold it one minute, Ash," I quickly called him back – in two seconds he was already halfway across the living room, "You forgot the rice balls _and_ the fact that Misty's still pretty angry."

His face fell, "Oh yeah… how could I forget about the rice balls?"

Ugh, he would never learn.

"C'mon, you have to try out the rice balls."

He practically skipped back to the kitchen. My plan was working, it was actually working! I grinned, and walked happily back to the kitchen, bouncing up and down – No, not skipping, Brock the Rock does _not_ skip, just… walking and bouncing up and down at the same time.

"Here," I said, grabbing a plate with two rice balls and handed it to him.

"Only two?" He sounded disappointed.

"Misty and I have to eat too, and you can have more later, this is so you can have a taste."

He nodded quickly, then resumed to stuffing the rice balls in his mouth. I shook my head – without Misty around he had even less manners than usual.

"Soo… Ash, you really can't mess this one up, you got that?"

"Of couwse, Bwock," he said with his mouth full of food – I refused to refer to it as rice balls, because once he chewed on it, it looked more than slightly disgusting and _my_ rice balls were absolutely _not _disgusting – and gulped – thank Arceus – before continuing, "The only thing I have to do is to say that I'm going to travel to Hoenn to see May and if she doesn't say that she wants to go with me, I ask. Right?"

When did Ash become so quick? How did I manage to miss _that_?

"Yes, that's right," I said, nodding, not able to sound unsurprised.

"Well, not to be rude, but I'm going to bring the rest of the rice balls to Misty, cheer her up and then tell her 'bout May," he said, walking away with the plate full of rice balls.

I stared at him walking away, jaw at the floor and if my eyes hadn't been so squinty, I was sure my eyeballs would've popped out. There must've been something in the rice balls – How else could Ash become calm and smart and… mature? Ash… maturing? Nah, must've been the rice balls.

"Ey, Ash!" I yelled, and he turned on his heels, "Don't blow it… and," I smiled, "good luck."

He saluted and turned back around, almost tripping over his own feet. Yep, still same old Ash.

My stomach growled loudly and I looked for the rice balls, only to realize that Ash had taken them with him. Well, no rice balls for me then. I looked through the kitchen for something else then spotted some sandwiches – Ash had probably made them before 'frying' his egg. They didn't look too bad, and how bad could it be?

I took a bite and immediately spitted it out – Yuck, peanut butter, jam and _cheese_. Cheese – only Ash would add _cheese_ to the delicious combination of peanut butter and jam. Bet he wanted to add the fried egg too. That boy really never learned.

Pikachu was staring sadly at the empty plate, pika'ing to get my attention.

"Of course, you're hungry too," I said, offering him the sandwich, "Here ya go."

He looked offended at the bread, before turning back to me, demanding other food.

"Okay, okay," I said fishing some Pokéblocks out from a kitchen cupboard, "And don't you dare to complain."

He chu'ed happily, starting to eat.

Yeah, he had something to eat, and I was here starving. Life is unfair.

Suddenly I remembered that I still had to call my father to say that I stayed at Misty's tonight, and I made my way to the videophone in the other part of the Gym. As I walked past the staircase I noticed the sounds coming from upstairs, sounding vaguely as "do not" and "do too".

Oh, oh. That's not good…

Deciding that the phone call could wait, I tiptoed up the stairs, though they probably couldn't hear me over their yelling. It was pretty clear in which room they were – the white door was the only one shaking by the loud screams coming from the inside. Putting my ear to that door would probably deafen me.

"DO NOT!" That was Misty.

"DO TOO!" And that Ash.

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"DO NOT!"

"YES YOU DO!"

"NO I DON'T!"

"YES YOU DO!"

I heard Misty growl with frustration. "FINE! I'LL GO WITH YOU TO HOENN!"

"YOU DO?"Ash yelled, before remembering that he didn't need to yell anymore, "I mean – you do?"

"Yes I do, now happy?" Misty snapped.

"Great! Wanna rice ball?" I could imagine them in the room, Ash flashing her a big grin, holding out the plate with rice balls, and Misty, grumbling, accepting one.

I felt a grin creep up my face. I had solved it. Brocko, you are a _genius_.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for reading, I hoped you enjoyed it. I certainly enjoyed writing it ;)  
And just wondering, don't you think that Brock is too mean to Ash? I mean, he's all nice and so in the anime, but I think that he's secretly sometimes very annoyed by Ash. If you're not annoyed by Ash you have _or_ a lot of patience _or_ you're just as dense as Ash.  
Next chapter, one of my favorite characters makes an appearance; the greatest. Take a guess who it is.  
Thanks again and please let me know what you think, reviews make my day!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows, guys! It's greatly appreciated, really. I hope you enjoy this one.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

* * *

**Leave It To Brocko**

Chapter 4

"Yes dad, don't worry about me, I'll be fine," I said, ushering him out of the door.

"But-"

"Dad, I'll be fine," I cut him off.

He opened his mouth to start again, but I quickly interrupted him.

"Dad, honestly, it's just one day, I'm a _twenty_ years old man and you and Mom left me to take care of nine kids when I was _eleven_ years old. I think I can handle one day on my own, thank you very much." I really don't know where that came from… must be the bottled-up anger. Or my breakfast – the toast tasted really weird.

I shook my head, to clear away those depressing thoughts – toast always tasted good. I looked at my father, who just stood there, mouth agape. I sighed, placed my hands on both his shoulders, continuing in a gentler voice, "Dad, you go and have fun with the kids, 'kay? I can handle this."

He gave me a sad smile, shook my hands off of his shoulders and placed _his_ hands on _my _shoulders, reminding me I was the kid and he was the father, though sometimes the roles felt reversed.

"Brock, you're a great boy… young man. I _know_ you can do this."

And with that he turned away, yelling to my siblings to get a move on. The youngest ran ahead, and Forrest, my eldest younger brother, was whining about the fact that he had to go with them, but that he wanted to stay at home.

"No whining, Forrest," my father reprimanded, "you know- Hey Billy, Tilly, we have to go to the right!" he yelled to my youngest two siblings, "THE RIGHT! The other right! Suzie, you can't eat that flower, it's- Tilly, what did I just say? The right, we have to go to the right!"

I shook my head, laughing silently as their voices slowly became softer and eventually died down. Persuading my father to go on this hiking trip had been a good idea – that way I had the house a whole day for myself. Oh, and it was good father-kids bonding.

A whole day. And I knew exactly what I was going to do – No, not working on my ten step plan to get a date. I'm not that pathetic, you know. …It's a five step plan.

But that's not what I'm going to do. Nope, I'm not going to work on my love life, no, I'll be selfless _again_ and give Misty and Ash's love life – or lack thereof – a hand. How, you ask? By setting the last phase of my genius plan G.A.T.H.A.M.H.F.W.M.T.M.M.J. into effect.

In other words – I was going to beg May for help.

Walking towards the videophone, I tried to calm my nerves by taking deep breaths. She would help me right? Right, of course. She was a nice person, she would help a friend in need. Yeah, she would. What if she wouldn't? She would. She had to, otherwise this would be the end of Brock the Rock. At my funeral they would say, "_Brock, he was such a good guy, always looking for love, and now love killed him. Well, actually, his two best friends did that. A girl with a hammer and a boy with a knife. It's such a loss for humanity."_ Okay, that was unrealistic. After all, Ash wasn't a knife person. Hah, the only harm he could do with a knife was to himself.

Turning on the videophone, I opened the phonebook looking for the number of the Petalburg Gym. Dialing I forced myself to calm down. Breath in, breath out. I was getting more anxious every second. Three seconds, four seconds, five seconds, six seconds – when was she going to pick up?

The screen was still black but suddenly a deep voice answered, "Hello?"

"Hi," I squeaked, "This is Brock Harrison from the Pewter Gym." My voice hadn't been so high since I was twelve…

"This is Norman Maple. So, Brock, what are you calling for? Or rather, for who?"

"Erm…" I desperately tried to make my voice less squeaky and nervous, but didn't do a good job on it, "I wanted to speak to May, actually. Is she- Is she home?"

"Hmm… So you want to speak to my daughter. Why, may I ask?" There was a hint of protectiveness in his voice, and I was sure, if I could've seen him – the screen was still black – there would be a frown on his face.

"Um," I gulped, trying to think of a good reason to speak to May.

"You're not trying to woo my daughter, are you?" he asked suspiciously.

"What?! No, of course not. May is not… I would absolutely not-"

"So you're think my daughter is undesirable?" he cut in.

"No, no, no, absolutely not, it's not that. It's really not like that-"

"Then what is it, Brock? What?" he interrupted again, and I thought he sounded amused. Must be me. What was I going to answer? What was the good answer?

"Er," I sweatdropped.

Suddenly laughter came from the appliance and startled I sprang back, and, subsequently, tripped over my own feet.

I scrambled up again, and, laughter still coming from it, saw the screen flicker on. And I was sure the person on the screen wasn't Norman Maple, Leader of the Petalburg Gym.

A teal haired boy, around the age of twelve years, was lifting his rectangular glasses off his nose, to wipe away a tear of joy. Putting his glasses back on, he saw me, half sitting, half standing on the floor and burst out laughing again.

"You- You little…" I said, pointing an accusing finger at the screen, anger rising up. But not only anger, shame too. I, Brock, had been tricked by _Max_. Max, of all people. That thought alone was enough to make my cheeks burn, and I glared at the younger boy.

"Oh Brock, you should've seen you face," he laughed.

I sighed. "Are you almost done?"

"Sorry Brock, I didn't mean it to go that way. But then you started about May, and I just couldn't resist…" he trailed off, still sounding amused.

"Back to the point," I said, not wanting to waste any more time on this subject, "is May at home?"

His face fell, and too late I realized my mistake. I hadn't spoke to him in a _really_ long time, and now I asked for his sister. Stupid Brock, stupid.

"On second thought," I quickly interrupted him, before he could say anything, "How is everything going with you?"

His face immediately brightened, and he enthusiastically started, "It's great being a Pokémon Trainer, I mean, you see all those places, all those people and especially all those Pokémon. I learn so much every day, and- and…" he tripped over his words in his haste to tell me everything. I finally recognized the sweet, innocent and slightly pedantic boy I used to know. Well – forget about that slightly.

"Why don't you just show me your Pokémon and tell me how you caught them?" I offered.

He nodded fervently, pulling out and enlarging his Pokéballs and then releasing five Pokémon.

A small grey, floating Pokémon was the first one that caught my eye. A Shuppet, I thought. It stared at me with those big eyes. The second one was probably his starter, a Marshtomp, and it gave me a big smile. The third one was a wolf-like Pokémon, or perhaps it looked more like an aggressive grey puppy, a Poochyena. Then a sweet looking brown fox Pokémon jumped into my view. An Eevee, I knew, a cute Pokémon, but looks can be deceiving. It could evolve in a strong Dark Pokémon. Or in almost any other type Pokémon, actually. The last one flew immediately to Max, and made itself comfortable on his head. The Murkrow gave a look that said, _Bet you wish you were in my place right now, don't ya?_ I almost snorted at the content bird, but got distracted by Max, who smiled so widely and proud that I could not help but feel impressed by his achievements. After all, for just two years training, this was a pretty good team.

"But where is your sixth Pokémon?" I wondered aloud.

Max's grin faltered, and he said, slightly embarrassed, "Well, my sixth Pokémon is a Gastly, but always when I let him out, he just refuses to get back into his Pokéball."

I snickered.

"It's not funny, Brock, I don't know what to do with it, I mean, it doesn't listen to me."

"Sorry, you're right, I'll help when we get to Hoenn."

"You're coming to Hoenn?!" he exclaimed, jumping up and a disturbed Murkrow flew off his head, "Why didn't you say that before? When? With who? Is Ash coming too?"

I chuckled at his reaction. "Yes, Ash's coming too, and probably in a few weeks. And Misty's probably coming too." For sure, nothing is going to keep that girl away, I added silently.

"Misty?" he questioned, "That girl you-"

"Used to travel with, yeah," I finished.

"But why?"

"Er," I started, suddenly remembering the reason of this call again, "Is May home too?"

He raised his eyebrows at my sudden change of subject, but answered anyway, "At the moment, no, she's on a two day vacation to the spa with Mom. But if you mean if she's still traveling and training, then yes, she's staying here for a few weeks, taking a little break."

I sighed in relief. But then a thought occurred to me – What if she has a boyfriend?

Slightly panicking, I asked, "Does she has boyfriend?"

Max, now totally weirded out, answered with a long, "Noooo…"

Relieved, I placed a hand on my chest, muttering a quiet, "Thank Ho-oh."

"Okay Brock, I answered your questions, now you have to answer mine," Max said, crossing his arms across his chest. "Why do you want to know if May is home, and, more importantly, if she's single? You're not seriously trying to woo her, are you?"

"NO, of course not, what do you think I am, a… a-" I protested, though Max cut me off.

"A desperate single young man?"

I hmpf'ed, giving him a look.

"Okay, okay," he said, laughing lightly, "you're not trying to woo May. Why then the sudden interest in May's love life?"

"Um… well, you see… Ash-" I started, but again Max didn't let me finish.

"ASH is trying to woo May?!" he exclaimed, his brown eyes widening.

"What? No, no, absolutely not," I denied quickly, holding my hands up.

"Then what's with Ash?" he asked suspiciously.

"Er…" I started but didn't continue. Biting the inside of my cheek, I wondered what I could tell the boy. Telling him that I wanted Ash to 'use' May to make Misty jealous would NOT be a good idea. But I could tell him about Ash and Misty's 'relationship'. He was twelve after all, he was bound to know a bit about romantic relations, right? Right? Oh Mew.

"Well, it's a bit… complicated. You know I told you about that girl Ash and I used to travel with, Misty?" When he nodded in conformation I continued, "Misty and Ash have a bit of a er… complicated relation. They have been best friends for years, but they fight a lot… well, not really fight, but argue. It's all in good spirits, ya know? It's their way of communication. But lately, they- Well, they 'like' each other," I finished, using my fingers to make air quotes.

He gave me a look. "I know what 'liking' is, Brock, I'm not a little kid."

That was up to discussion, I thought, remembering the prank he pulled just ten minutes ago.

"So yeah, they have a crush on each other, but are both in a sort of denial. And I'm going to try, keyword here is try, to get them together." That I was going crazy from their sexual tension I kept wisely away from him. Just as how Ash would flirt with May to make Misty jealous.

"And why do you need May, then?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.

Quick Brock, think, why do you need May?

"Em… 'cause I need a female hand in this," I quickly answered.

He thought about this, eyes narrowed, brows furrowed and lips in a thin line. Uh oh.

Pointing an accusing finger to the screen, he exclaimed, "You want Ash to date May to make that Misty girl jealous!"

My eyes widened and though I don't think he could see that, he _could_ see my jaw hit the floor.

"Huh-Er… what? Um… No, how?" I sputtered.

He glared at me, crossing his arms across his chest, and for a moment the light fell exactly on his glasses, making it impossible for me to see his eyes, and, as a result, made him look pretty scary.

"Don't deny it Brock, 'cause I know you're lying," he said, sounding serious.

I gulped. How had he figured that out?

"Not necessarily date," I managed to whisper.

He relaxed a little bit.

"'Kay, Brock, an explanation would be nice," he sounded still pretty serious, but also slightly curious.

"Yeah, well, my plan originally was that Ash would flirt with May, and that Misty would be jealous, they would confess and date, and everyone would be happy again," I offered with a small smile.

Sighing, he asked, "And what if, Arceus forbid, May would actually like Ash back?"

"Um…"

"And that's why this is a bad idea."

"It's not!" I defended, not only because I had no other choice but also because… well, because – Okay, that's my only reason to defend this stupid plan.

"But what if," I started, an idea forming in my head, "I tell May 'bout my plan?"

"I suppose that could work," he said slowly, "but only _flirt_, you got that, she's still my sister, and it's disgusting to think about her together with _anyone_."

I smiled, agreeing with his words. I wouldn't want to think about the relationship my siblings had with their boy/girlfriend.

"And anyway," he said in a lighter tone, "I don't think she would like Ash like that, she has more a thing for Drew."

Chuckling I remembered the green haired Coordinator with his roses.

"Thanks a lot Max, I think this actually might work out, don't you?"

With a serious face he answered, "No, if you don't mess up, Ash will do."

I glared at him but he just smiled back. Stupid boy. This would work, I just knew. I didn't know how, but it _would_ work.

"Ey, Brock, I'm really sorry, but I have to go, I promised a friend of mine to battle."

"Oh, I don't mind, good luck with your battle. I suppose I'll see you in a few weeks, then."

He gave me a big grin and a thumbs up, "Sure thing, Brock. See you soon!"

And with that Max and his Pokémon disappeared from the screen and it went black. He wouldn't tell May, would he? I didn't think he would, but the churning in my stomach told me otherwise.

"Don't worry Brock, he won't tell May," I whispered quietly to myself even though no one else could hear me anyway.

I walked over to the TV, turned it on and with a thud I plopped down on the couch. Flipping through the canals, I tried to calm myself down, but didn't succeed. A burning question kept plopping back in my head.

Brocko, what's going to be your next step?

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks a lot for reading this. I really adore Max, he's such a cutie. Absolutely one of my favorite characters. Please, please review, I mean, favorites and follows are great too, but reviews tell me so much more. So, thanks again and don't forget to REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **OMG 7 reviews for one chapter?! Thanks so much guys, thank you, thank you, thank you. I didn't have the time to proofread, but I hope you enjoy anyway. And now I give you: The next chapter!

To _I have a dictionary here_ *EPIC FAIL* Sigh, thanks a lot, I'll change it as soon as possible. That's probably why English isn't my native language.

To _Guest_ Thanks, and you're totally right.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

**Leave It To Brocko**

Chapter 5

With a hint of nostalgia I stared at my old blue backpack, stuffed with clothes, medicine, money, a few Pokémon breeding magazines – and a few non-Pokémon-related too – and most of all, my cooking stuff. How many times did we get lost when I carried this thing? I'll tell you – too many.

Checking for the last time if I really _really_ didn't forget anything I grabbed the four Pokémon I was planning to take with me. Two of the three Pokémon that Forrest had borrowed – Steelix and Crobat – would I take with me, just as Sudowoodo and Croagunk. At first I planned to take Geodude with me too, but upon seeing the strong bond between it and my brother, I decided against it.

And it wasn't like I would really _need_ my Pokémon, since I wasn't planning on battling or something. And Team Rocket – Jessie, James and Meowth – wouldn't _still _be following Ash around for Pikachu, would they? Would they?! Nah, they wouldn't. I hope…

Swinging my bag on my back I walked down the stairs, ready to say goodbye to my siblings. Or well, what was left of them, since quite a few were already on their own journey. Forrest was leaving today too – I would travel with him for a few hours, since we were both going in the same direction – and Salvadore and Yolanda had left to continue their journey, both to Johto, a few days ago. Tommy had turned ten two months ago, and started his first journey last week, immediately the day after the family hiking trip.

My brothers and sisters, as well as my father, were already waiting for us to say goodbye. I grinned at them, wanting to say a quick goodbye and then leave, since the plane would leave in a few hours and I still had to walk Viridian City, then take the train to Cerulean City to meet the others, and then walk with Ash and Misty to the airport.

Yeah, we're so gonna miss the plane.

"Forrest, you coming?" I yelled to my younger brother, who was still upstairs.

"Yeah, yeah, coming," he said, stumbling down the stairs, "Don't worry Brock, we have enough time, relax a little bit."

I sighed. Mark my words – we're gonna be too late.

"Well guys, we're leaving. Dad," I looked at him, "take good care of them. Kids," I looked at my younger siblings, "take care of Dad, 'kay?"

A mumbled agreement was heard, and I nodded them goodbye. Forrest waved and we both started to make our way to the door.

Just ten more steps, and then we were gone. Nine more steps to safety. Eight more steps – I listened intently. No sniffles or hiccups. Seven steps to go and they still were silent. Maybe we would make it. Six steps to the door and still nothing. Five step- Wait, was that a sniff? Only four mor-

"NO BROCK DON'T LEAVE!"

So close… so close.

I felt the circulation to my legs being cut off and, looking down, I noted that my two youngest sibling were sitting on my feet. Tilly sat left, Billy right, and both were trying to strangle my legs. They looked up, their squinty, hazel eyes full of tears. I gulped – how could I leave now?

"Please Brock, don't go," Tilly whined.

"Yeah, we don't want you to leave," Billy added with a sniff.

"We'll starve, Brock, you know Dad can't cook," Cindy said, running over to me, and then started hugging my midst.

"Yeah, Brock, please don't leave," Timmy said, joining the hug.

"Uh huh," Suzie agreed, looking at me with her lip trembling, before joining too.

For a moment we stood like this, me in the middle, hands up since I had nowhere else to put them, as five children were trying to squeeze me to death. I stared down at the five brown haired heads and a little smile grew on my lips. Touched by their care and love, tears formed in my eyes as well, and I rested my hands on two heads, still smiling.

"Ey, what about me, eh? I don't get a hug? I'm your older brother too, you know," Forrest exclaimed, ruining our little family moment. Or, in my case, the squeeze that slowly was throttling me.

"C'mon guys," I laughed, "go give poor Forrest a hug."

They released me – thank Arceus – and attacked Forrest with their powerful Bind attack.

While Forrest struggled to get free again, I walked over to my father.

"You'll take good care of them, won't you?"

"Of course," he answered with a small smile and tears in his eyes. Then he did something unexpected – he pulled me into a hug. I hadn't been hugged by my father – Dad – in a looong time. And it kinda felt nice. It was also nice to know that I was finally taller than him.

He released me again, smiling and quickly wiping away a tear.

"I know you'll take good care of them," I finally said, after swallowing the lump in my throat.

He smiled, gave me a slap on the shoulder, and turned back to Forrest, who had finally been able to pull free from the bone crushing hug.

"C'mon Brock, let's run, before they try to murder us again," he laughed.

Walking over to him, I gave all my brothers and sisters a short hug, before promising that I would be back soon.

"Really guys, just a few weeks, and I'm back, promise," I told them.

"And if you aren't?" Billy asked.

"I will."

"But what if?" he pressed.

"Then Brock will treat us to ice cream!" Cindy exclaimed.

"Deal, if I'm not back in a few weeks, I'll give you each an ice cream."

"A big one!" Timmy added.

"A big one," I agreed.

"Yay!" they cheered.

"C'mon Brock, we wouldn't want to miss the plane," Forrest reminded me of the time.

"Yeah, you're right," I said, and then to my family, "See you in a few weeks!"

Forrest said his goodbye too, and with the murmurs about big ice creams in the background we left.

The time it took us to walk out of Pewter City we spend in comfortable silence, each enjoying the sounds of the city where we grew up. But as soon we got out of it, and the usual sounds of the city were replaced by the soft chirping of the Bird Pokémon, the silence seemed to be stretching and stretching.

Pondering about how little I knew about my younger brother, and looking for a reason to fill the slightly awkward silence, I asked him about the first thing that came to mind. No, not about girls, I'm not that desperate, you know.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Apparently I am.

Surprised he looked at me, obviously wondering where that came from. So am I, little brother, so am I. Okay, maybe not.

"Erm… no," his answer came.

"'Kay."

A few minutes passed while Viridian Forest came closer and closer.

"Why did you ask?" he suddenly asked.

"Just wanted to start a conversation," I answered honestly.

He burst out laughing, slapping my shoulder – weird, no one ever slaps my shoulder, and now twice on one day – and then mumbled something about how I never changed.

Was that a compliment or an insult?

Wondering if changing was a good thing or not, we entered Viridian Forest.

"I really love this forest, ya know?"

"Huh?" I asked, not paying attention to what he had said.

"I said," he repeated, "that I really love this forest."

"Oh yeah," I agreed, "it's beautiful in here. As long as we don't get lost."

"Don't worry 'bout that. Remember how we used to play here?"

"Yeah," I said wishfully, remembering all the times we climbed trees and played hide-and-seek in here.

"That was before Mom and Dad left," he said.

"Yeah," I said sadly.

The rest of the time we talked occasionally about the forest, Pokémon or our childhood. Since Forrest was the closest in age with me, we had done a lot of things together. And when Mom and Dad left, he had done his best to support me. He was a good boy. Hmmm… that sounded like he was a Poochyena or something.

"Look, the end of the forest!" Forrest exclaimed, "Finally, my legs are killing me."

I grinned, "If your legs are killing you now already, then imagine how they feel when you _really_ start travelling again."

He groaned, "I don't wanna think about that now, Brock, the only thing I want to think about is a comfy, soft seat in the train."

"Well, only one more hour and then you can admire your comfy, soft train seat."

"One hour?!"

"Half an hour if we jog. Your choice, little brother."

He bit his lip, threw a glance on his watch and then decided, "We'll jog."

Grinning, I said, "And I thought your legs were dead?"

He puffed out his chest and stuck his nose in the air, "I'm Forrest Harrison, I'll never give up."

"Oh yeah, great Forrest Harrison, wanna make a match out of that?" I asked with sarcasm laced in my voice.

He raised his eyebrows.

"The last one at the Viridian Station has to pay for the tickets," I dared him.

Smiling confidently, he stuck out his hand. I grabbed it and we shook hands, saying at the same time, "Deal."

As soon as I let go he ran off towards Viridian City. I smiled, starting to jog slowly after him. He had to think he was going to win, but not that I was letting him win. 'Cause I was not planning on doing that.

When he disappeared from sight I waited a few minutes before calling out my Steelix. Climbing on my Steel Pokémon, I commanded it to go to Viridian City as fast as it could. I was so going to win.

Oh, don't look at me that way. I never said anything about running or using Pokémon in this match. Quit looking at me like that, this isn't cheating. Grr… stupid conscience.

Forrest came quickly back in sight and I loosely saluted him when we passed. He stopped, stared at me with wide eyes – as wide as they could, anyway – and then quickly called out his Charizard.

Mentally I wished him good luck. No way his fat, spoiled Charizard could beat my Steelix. Above me I heard a battle cry and looking up I saw them flying over. Dang it.

"C'mon Steelix, faster, you can do it," I whispered urgently.

Now it was going at the highest speed it could manage, and the orange fleck was no longer ahead of us, but right above us. Slowly, slowly Steelix and I were getting ahead.

Viridian City drew nearer and in a few minutes we reached the first paved street. Jumping off of Steelix and quickly recalling him I ran over the streets, towards the Station. But running I was a lot slower than a flying Charizard – even if it's fat and spoiled.

The Station was coming closer, but so was Forrest. Behind me I heard him landing and starting to run towards me. My legs were longer, but I had been running for a longer time and was getting tired. He, on the other hand, was full energy. Dead legs, my as- erm… rump.

He came closer, closer, he was right behind me – I could hear him pant, or wait, that was me – he was next to me, he almost passed me. But the Station was just a few steps away.

I stopped immediately as soon my hand touched the cold metal of the door. Still panting, I noticed the tanned hand next to mine. Forrest and I looked at each other, asking the same question at the same time, "Who was first?"

Taking a deep breath I came up with a compromise, "We'll both pay for our own tickets, 'kay?"

"Agreed."

While we bought our tickets for a single Viridian-Cerulean we still received weird looks from passers, probably because of our dramatic arrival. Well, scrap that probably.

Luck was on our side – the train was just about to leave and we could just jump in.

"Here it is, your beloved comfy, soft train seat," I said with a grin, gesturing at the only seat that was left – and it was broken in two.

"Oh man, now my legs are _really_ killing me," he groaned.

Though the trip was not very comfy, it was way faster than walking. Within a quarter we were at Cerulean Station.

Exiting the Station, I looked at Forrest, realizing how much he had grown in the past few years.

"Well," he said.

"Well," I repeated.

"Suppose I'll leave now," he said hesitantly.

"I suppose."

I gave him a short hug, breaking the awkward moment.

"Good luck and take care, Forrest."

"Yeah… you too."

He started to walk away, but turned back and gave me a long hug.

"I'll miss you, little brother," I smiled at him.

He smiled back, "I'll miss you too."

With a last smile, he turned away and walked away, soon disappearing in the crowd.

…Right, and now to Misty's.

The walk to the Gym wasn't long, and within five minutes I arrived at the building.

Noticing the locked door, I knocked, and, when the door opened, was greeted by a smiling Tracey. As usual. Since he had a relationship with Daisy, you could wake him up in the middle of the night, and he would still smile. I suppose love really was all one needed.

"Hey Tracey, long time no see."

"Hey Brock, you're coming for Misty, right?"

"Yep, we're leaving to Hoenn."

"Yeah, I heard something like that from Daisy," he said, letting me in, "Misty is in the kitchen, packing some last stuff, I think."

"Thanks," I said to the green haired artist.

Walking into the kitchen, I saw Misty sitting at the table, reading a magazine.

"Ah, you're early," she smiled sweetly. And any normalcy ended here.

Misty was… not Misty anymore. Her hair was down, and her face was covered in make-up. I had to admit, she was pretty, but she wasn't Misty anymore. Her big aquamarine eyes seemed even bigger because of the eyeshade and the mascara, her lips full and pink, and her skin fair and pimple-free.

Ash would get a heart-attack when he sees her like this.

"Everything alright, Brock?" she asked in a sickening sweet voice, batting her eyelashes at me.

My jaw dropped even further. When Misty was acting like this it only meant one thing – Trouble. With a capital T.

"You look really… pretty," was the only thing I managed to choke out.

She smiled and blushed slightly, then said shy, "Thank you, Brock, that's really sweet from you."

Oh, Mew, this meant really trouble.

I was about to say something, but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Oh, there they are," Misty gushed, walking elegantly to the door.

"They? Who are you talking about? I thought only Ash was coming too?" I asked confused, following her.

I was faster than her and opened the door, revealing two boys around the same age. The smaller one was obviously Ash, the other one had brown, spiky hair and smirk on his face. Gary Oak, a former rival of Ash and now a good friend.

"Look Brock," Ash started excited, having not seen Misty yet, "Gary is coming too. You don't mind, do you?"

"N-No," I stuttered, before letting them in.

Misty, who had been waiting behind me, ran past Ash, only greeting him shortly, before engaging Gary in a long hug, gushing about how she hadn't seen him in so long.

Gary just hugged her back, as if it was just natural. Ash, on the other hand, stood there, frozen by Misty's sudden change in appearance and behavior. Then his surprised look turned into a glare, and his fists clenched in anger. And it was, of course, directed at Gary, former rival and now former friend.

Brocko, this is NOT going according to plan.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Oh, and don't forget to review! It's great to read them, and they really make my day.  
So, thanks again, and please REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Thank you so much guys, for all the follows and favorites, and especially for all your reviews! They make me all happy and giddy :D And now, on with the story! I hope you enjoy.

To _PokeEgo Fan_ Yes, he is xD And yes, that will happen. A lot. I just love to torment Ash ;P Thanks a lot for reviewing!

To _Haley_ Thanks a lot, you have no idea how happy that makes me :D And don't worry, lots and lots of jealousy and rivalry will come ;)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

**Leave It To Brocko**

Chapter 6

"Ash," I hissed, grabbing his upper arm, "You're being way too obvious."

He looked at me, his eyes still glaring, and then, after he realized what I had said, relaxed, unclenching his fists. Looking back at Gary and Misty, still hugging, his face turned into a glare again. I squeezed his arm and he tried to relax, but his jaw was still set and his brown eyes didn't hold their usual happiness. I sighed – Why was Fate against me?

Misty finally released Gary, but kept her hand on his lower arm, looking up at him, a big smile on her face.

"Oh, Gary, I haven't seen you in ages. I'm so happy to see you again! You've got tell me _everything_ about your research. It must be soooo exciting!"

"I'm going to travel with you, we got enough time to talk about my research then," Gary said, a bit shy.

Wait, what? Gary Oak… shy? Never. Gary Oak was never shy around girls… Never. Maybe I heard it wrong. But what if I heard right? That would mean… that would mean Gary actually _liked_ Misty. And that… that would be absolutely disastrous. Oh Ho-oh.

"Oh yes, great idea Gary. I'm going to grab my stuff and then we can leave," Misty exclaimed happily, before skipping – yes, _skipping_ – off to get her bag. And left me in an awkward situation.

"Erm… So, Gary, how have you been?" I asked, since it was clear that Ash wouldn't start a conversation, as he was still trying to stop his jealousy from showing. And failing.

"Good, thank you, Brock. And you?" he answered, looking uncomfortable under Ash's semi-glare. Pikachu was also staring uncomfortable up at its Master, and I could not blame them.

"Fine, just fine. I'm looking forward to go to Hoenn, you?" I lied through my teeth – after all, I was far from fine. I was caught in a war between love and love, and whoever said love hurts, was right. If my plan failed, then persons would be hurt – meaning, I would get smashed by Misty's hammer.

"Yeah, I've only been in Hoenn for a short time, and I would love to see more Hoenn Pokémon."

The conversation died down, and Ash clenching and unclenching his fists was not helping. I desperately tried to think of a topic to talk about, but was thankfully was saved from that task by Misty, who just reentered the room, now holding her red bag.

"Well, I'm ready when you are," she said excited. Her attitude seemed… familiar. Misty had never acted like this, that's for sure, but still…

"I'm ready," I said immediately, wanting to get to the plane, because I had this feeling we were going to miss it, even though we still were on schedule.

Ash and Gary both mumbled their agreements and Pikachu pika'ed happily, jumping on Ash's shoulder.

"Let's go then," Misty said cheerfully. As Misty took the lead I suddenly recognized her behavior. Dawn. _Dawn_. Dawn acted like this, all bubbly and happy, slightly flirty even. And Misty's sisters… her sisters, those devilish, beautiful young women, had given her the same advice I had given Ash, only she pulled it off better. I mean, Ash had only hinted he liked May, but Misty completely did a one-eighty. She must really like Ash…

We followed Misty outside, Ash and Gary just behind Misty, and me closing the line. Quickly Gary started walking next to Misty, or maybe Misty started walking next Gary, but somehow I ended up with Ash, who was still sulking.

"Ash, stop moping around, man up and fight for your girl," I hissed through my teeth at the younger boy, "Don't let Gary get away with this, think of something."

He turned to me, looking slightly desperate, "But what, Brock? What?"

"I don't know, she's your girl, you think of something," I said, keeping my voice down to make sure that Gary and Misty didn't hear us. I honestly thought Misty and Ash would make a good couple, because they both liked each other, but both also were too much of a coward to tell each other. But if Gary really liked Misty, who was I to step in?

Oh yeah, the guy that meddles in other people's love life and messes up.

Suddenly Ash's face brightened, signaling that he had an idea. I took a deep breath, preparing for the worst.

"Ey, Brock, I have a plan, but I need your help," he started.

"Sure… but what's your plan?" I said carefully.

"You have to distract Gary, get him away from Misty for a minute, and then I'll compliment her," he said excitedly in a hushed tone.

So the boy _did_ have brains. He just needed a strong motivation to use them.

I gave him a thumbs up, signaling him to start his plan. Maybe this could work, as long he didn't mess up.

He gave me a look, remembering me that I had to start the plan. Oops.

"Hey Gary," I called, "Come here for a moment, will ya?"

"Sure," he replied with a shrug.

Gary slowed down to walk next to me, and Ash ran, with a big grin on his face, to catch up with Misty. She seemed either not interested in or completely ignoring him.

"So…" Gary started, "What did you want to ask me?"

"What? Oh yeah," I said, suddenly remembering my task, "well, you see…" I trailed off, trying to listen in on Misty and Ash's conversation.

"You know, Misty, you look really…" Ash thought for a moment, "good."

Good? Good? That's the best he can come up with? He had to say beautiful, gorgeous, fantastic, or at least pretty. But no, he said good… That boy _really_ was stupid.

"Good? Ash, that's just ridiculous," I startled when Gary next to me suddenly spoke up, overhearing their conversation too. Oh yeah, that's right, I had to keep Gary distracted. Whoopsie… From this experience you can draw the conclusion that if Ash doesn't mess up, I do. Sigh.

"I mean," Gary continued, stopping and grabbing Misty's hands, who had turned to him, "Mist, you don't look good, you look drop-dead gorgeous."

Ash's eyes widened in short surprise, before narrowing at the Pokémon researcher. When he clenched his fists, I could almost _see_ his thoughts. _You stupid jerk, you just ruined my moment. How dare you to steal Misty from me? How dare you to call her Mist? You're the most treacherous bastard I've ever met, Gary Oak, I'll make you suffer._

Noticing Ash's anger, I quickly made my way to him, readying myself to hold him back. Luckily, he seemed able to control himself, though he still looked murderous.

"Oh Gary," Misty said, blushing furiously and looking away from him, "Th-Thank you, but honestly, it isn't that much of a deal…" she trailed off when she saw him looking at her intently.

"It is, Misty, it is. You're absolutely the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, Misty, really," he said, still looking intently at her, and softly squeezing her hands.

Misty blushed even deeper and looked confused for a moment, before giving him a genuine smile and whispering, "Thank you Gary."

"C'mon," he said, releasing her hands, but then placed an arm around her shoulder, guiding her away from Ash and me, "we have to catch a plane."

They started walking off together, leaving me with a fuming Ash, a scared Pikachu and my own confusing thoughts. What. Just. Happened? Misty was trying to make Ash jealous by flirting with Gary, right? Right. But now was Gary all acting nice and Misty seemed… confused? Was she falling for him? No, she wouldn't fall for him, right? Maybe. Did Gary like Misty? Maybe. What if Gary liked Misty, and Misty was starting to like him back? Was Ash too late? Maybe.

Maybe. There were too many maybe's in here. May be. May. Be. MAY!

May was the solution! When Ash started flirting with May, Misty would forget about Gary – if she even thought about him in the first place – and focus on Ash again. The only thing I had to do was to get to Hoenn as fast as we could, to start the plan.

Misty could not fall for Gary. Misty _would_ not fall for Gary. I _will_ make sure that wouldn't happen.

Right, and now back to the situation at hand. Ash was still angry – understandable – and Pikachu was sitting under Ash's hat, slowly calming down. Why it was upset in the first place I did not know, probably because it thought we would miss the plane, or maybe it was sick because of Gary and Misty's cheesiness. It almost made _me_ barf, anyway.

"C'mon Ash, otherwise we'll miss the plane," I said softly to the boy.

He didn't answer, just started walking, trying to tramp holes in the pavement. I followed, trying to think of a way to calm him down.

"Ash, you lost a battle, not the war," I said reassuringly, when I finally caught up with him.

"Huh?" he said, momentarily forgetting about his anger and looked up to me, confused. Sometimes I forgot I was talking to Ash.

"Never mind," I said, shaking my head. When he continued sulking, I started again.

"Your chance still has to come, Ash, I mean, we aren't even on the plane. And when we are in Hoenn, Misty will be at your feet."

He brightened up a little, but still asked insecurely, "Ya think so?"

"I'm sure."

He gave me a confident smile, and suddenly started walking faster.

"Hey Ash," I called out, "Wait for me!"

"Why are you walking so fast?" I asked when I finally was walking next to him again, instead of behind him.

He smiled, "Well, the sooner we are at the airport, the sooner we are in Hoenn, the sooner Mis- erm… my crush will like me back."

I sighed and shook my head. Ash and his illogical logic.

We caught up with Misty and Gary a few minutes after that, and then quickly spotted the airport.

"The airport!" Ash whooped, and made a run for it, Pikachu hot on his heels.

For a moment – I could've imagined it too – I thought I saw Misty's face darken at Ash's happiness to see the airport, thus to see May. Maybe there still was a chance.

We arrived at the airport, where Ash and Pikachu were waiting impatiently for us.

"C'mon, c'mon, hurry guys, we have to catch a plane," he said, ushering us in.

I glanced at my watch, noticing that we were still on schedule. So far, no problems.

When I looked at the line, I felt my stomach sink. It was _long_. Scratch that, it was _really long_. Then, with sudden happiness, I remembered that Ash had already reserved our tickets, and that we only needed to pick them up. I sneaked a peek at the reservations line – only two people. Maybe luck was finally on our side.

"I'm so glad Ash reserved our tickets, I mean, look at that line," Misty said, voicing my thoughts, "And I'm sure you reserved for Gary too, didn't you?" She gave Ash a don't-you-dare-to-deny-that-look.

"Erm…" he said.

She groaned, "Did you forget to reserve our tickets, Ketchum?"

"Er…"

I face palmed. Of course. Luck was never on our side.

Breaking up the argument before it could even start, Gary quickly said, "I'll go stand in the line, we'll need all the time we can get."

"Thanks Gary," Misty smiled sweetly at him.

Gary went to the line and left me with a apologetic Ash and a scornful Misty.

"Guys, what do you think of finding out to what Gate we have to go?" I said, sweatdropping.

"Sure," Ash said, trying to sound cheerful, but failing, and Misty just grumbled something.

Walking over to the information board, I noticed that the line was moving pretty fast – Gary was already in the middle. If we hurried up a little we could still make it.

"Ah, Hoenn, Flight 6, Gate 4," I said after looking at the information board, "That's on the Eastside of the airport."

Gary walked over to us, waving with the five tickets in his right hand.

"Where to go?" he asked, when he reached us.

"Gate 4," Misty piped, giving him another brilliant smile.

"And that's where?"

"South," Ash grumbled sourly.

"Great, let's go," Gary said, not noticing – or ignoring – Ash's bad mood.

Hurrying to the Southside – and subsequently bumping into everybody – our moods didn't improve.

"Gate 5, Gate 6, Gate 7," I mumbled as we reached the Southside, "Where's Gate 4?"

"Dang it, Ash, we had to go to the Westside, not South!" Misty yelled, momentarily losing her cheery attitude.

Glancing at my watch, I said, "C'mon, hurry guys, we can still make it."

Walking fast, almost running, to the Westside, we bumped into more people. Including a few very pretty girls, though no one seemed interested in me. Well, there was one. She blushed when I quickly helped her up, but I didn't have time to flirt, or even say "you're welcome" because we were in a real hurry. Dang Ash and his forgetfulness.

"Gate 8, Gate 9, Gate 10," Gary said agitated, "Dang, where's Gate 4?"

I suddenly realized that Gate 4 was on the Eastside. East, NOT West. Oh Arceus, from all times not to pay attention I had to choose now.

"East," I yelled, "We have to go to the Eastside!"

Usually, everyone would've complained about how they didn't want to cross the airport _again_, but now, there simply wasn't time for. We raced across the airport, but in the back of my mind, I knew we weren't going to make it.

Bumping in more people, we almost reached the Eastside when suddenly Gary bumped forcefully into a girl. I stopped, noticing that Gary was now lying sprawled over the floor, the girl on top of him. I called out to Misty and Ash to stop, and then ran back to Gary.

"Green?" the brown-haired girl asked confused.

"Leaf?" Gary asked surprised. And when I saw the look in his eyes – full of surprise, but under that surprise lay warm affection – I just _knew_ the situation just had gotten more complicated.

Ash and Misty arrived, huffing and puffing, and then suddenly the way to Gate 4 cleared, showing me how the doors of the Gate closed. We had missed the plane.

Brocko, can this situation get any worse?

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks a lot for reading, and I hoped you enjoyed! I really liked this one, anyway xD  
And I just started a new story, called _In Love_, and I would really appreciate it if you checked it out. I think it's pretty good, but hey, I'm the writer :P  
I have now Fall/Autumn Break, so I hope to update a little more this week. But that's no promise xD  
Anyway, please tell me what you think, it's really great to read your reviews, and they are really appreciated. Maybe we'll hit the 25, that would be awesome.  
Thanks again and please please REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Thank you so much guys, I really appreciate all those reviews! We've hit the 25! Squeee! It's all thanks to you, of course. Also thanks for the follows and the favorites, it's really great opening my mailbox and seeing all those messages. Thanks a lot!  
As for this chapter, I can only say "Prepare for trouble!"  
Enjoy!

To _Ann_ Thanks a lot, I really appreciate it! Brock is too often left out in stories.

To _PokeEgo fan_ Thanks for the review! I originally didn't intend Misty to be so confused, but it just came out this way, and it seemed more realistic to me. And I liked it too much. After all, one can never have too much drama.

To _Haley_Thank you very much! And we'll see about that… It would ruin the story if Misty and Ash got together this soon. No, they first have to go through torture and drama and awkwardness. MWUHAHAHA!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

**Leave It To Brocko**

Chapter 7

The girl – apparently called Leaf – pushed herself up, then stuck out her hand to help Gary up. He accepted, still a surprised smile on his face.

"It's really great to see you again, Leaf," Gary said, brushing off his clothes.

"It's great to see you too," she smiled.

I noticed the looks in both their eyes – they liked each other. As in like like. Misty noticed it too, I think, because her eyes narrowed slightly at Leaf. Uh oh.

"You've met before?" Misty questioned with a sweet smile, gesturing at Leaf and Gary.

Leaf, who hadn't met Misty before, and thus didn't know that sweet smile equaled trouble, just answered, "Yeah, back when he was such an arrogant and annoying trainer. But after some time, we became friends, right, Gary?"

Gary nodded and with a sidelong glance at Misty he added, "Though we haven't seen each other in ages."

At this, Misty relaxed a little more, and her semi-sweet semi-creepy smile was replaced by a neutral look. Thank Arceus – or maybe, thank Gary.

"So Gary, what about a little catching up?" Leaf asked, smiling, "Or is your plane leaving soon?"

"Er-"

"We missed our plane," I answered, when everyone looked at me questioningly.

"Dang it," Ash said, at the same time Misty said, "Your fault, Ketchum."

"What do ya mean, my fault?" he asked offended.

"You forgot to reserve our tickets!"

"Well, you said Gate 4 was on the Westside!"

"You said South!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

Sigh. Ash and Misty maturing? Hah, good one. Never going to happen. I noticed Gary and Leaf looking at Ash and Misty weirdly, then at me, expecting me to do something.

Throwing my hands in the air with a sigh, I stepped in between the fighting couple, and placed one hand on Misty's shoulder, the other on Ash's.

"Okay guys, stop it, try to act mature," I said, and Misty stuck her nose in the air, while Ash pointed an accusing finger at Misty, exclaiming, "She started!"

"It doesn't matter who started, what matters is what we're going to do now."

"You're right Brock," Misty sighed, realizing how terribly unfeminine she had acted. Very unattractive, in her opinion, probably. Ash's opinion, however…

We turned back to Gary and Leaf, who were talking, Ash silently fuming and Misty slightly embarrassed.

"Ey guys," Gary spoke up hesitantly, "I was wondering, 'cause I haven't seen Leaf in a long time, if you would mind if she travelled with us for a while? She says she would love to go to Hoenn."

"Sure, no problem," Ash said, already seeing the possibilities of another girl in the group. Or he really didn't mind. How that boy's mind worked was a mystery.

"Sure," I forced a smile. Maybe if I got her and Gary together Ash and Misty could focus on each other again. Or not, and she would mess up things even more. If that was possible.

Misty couldn't disagree either, even though she obviously wanted too.

"Thanks a lot guys!" Leaf said happily, though I think she noticed Misty's reluctance, "But… how are we going to get to Hoenn? We just missed our plane."

I was about to answer, even though I didn't know what to do, when suddenly a stewardess in her mid-twenties appeared, with a big smile on her face.

"Did you miss your plane to Hoenn? Don't worry, Kanto Airlines offers another plane travel in just ten minutes!" the woman exclaimed happily.

"Really? I haven't seen that on the screen…" I trailed off, looking at the woman more closely. She seemed familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Long crimson hair worn in a curl, blue eyes and a semi-genuine smile. All seemed very familiar, but… something was missing. Still I didn't know who she was, or why she seemed so familiar.

"Oh, it isn't, it's a surprise, specially for travelers who miss the rea- erm… the first plane!"

"C'mon, travelers, this way, this way!" another stewardess said in an unusually high voice, ushering us towards an old, unused looking Gate. It wasn't even numbered.

"Er… I suppose, we could give it try, right guys?" Gary asked, unsurely looking at the stewardesses.

"Yes!" Ash yelled gleefully, "That way I'll make to Hoenn in time!"

"Um… Ash, we didn't have a deadline," Misty said, also examining the stewardesses closely. The newest one had short, lavender colored hair and green eyes. She seemed familiar too, but she missed something too…

"Oh yeah, but the sooner the better, right?" Ash said, not thinking about anything besides getting as fast as possible to Hoenn. Eagerly he walked through the Gate.

Gary and Leaf followed him, but it was pretty clear they'd rather wait on the next plane. Misty and I closed the line, looking at each other, unsure what to do.

"Do they- Do they look familiar to you too?" Misty asked tentatively.

"Yeah," I said, "but I just can't remember who or what."

"No, me neither."

After a few moments, while we walked towards an old, small plane – I started to doubt this plan more and more – Misty started again, "It feels something is missing…"

"You have that too?"

"Hmm," she nodded.

"Yeah, I just can't remember_ what_. It's really frustrating! It's on the tip of my tongue, but I just. Can't. Recall. It."

"Urgh, I know!" Misty said, dropping her ladylike act for a moment. Then she noticed the plane and stopped dead in her tracks.

"We're supposed to fly in _that_?" she asked, a bit anxious, "Not that I'm afraid to fly or something, but… I don't think flying in that er… plane is a good idea."

Leaf and Gary had stopped too, eyeing the plane suspiciously. Only Ash didn't mistrust the pile of junk, that was our so-called plane to Hoenn, and walked straight to the doors. Pikachu chu'ed worriedly, but Ash ignored his yellow Pokémon.

One stewardess – the one with the magenta hair – appeared behind us, pushing us towards the plane, with a big grin on her face.

"C'mon you twe- um- travelers, the plane is all ready and set for you."

Standing in the door opening, Ash summoned us, "Hurry up a bit, I want to leave _today_, and you're walking like Slowpoke."

Misty, enraged by Ash's comment – and completely forgetting her supposed feminine manners – marched to the plane's doors, then stopped next to Ash, crossing her arms and glaring at the boy. He just grinned back at her.

"Um… don't you want to see our tickets?" Leaf asked, when the lavender haired stewardess pushed both her and Gary in the plane.

"Oh, we trust you very much, don't worry about that," the long haired stewardess answered, while she pulled me at my arm into the plane.

The short haired one closed the doors as soon we were all in the plane. It wasn't very big, and there were no seats. Scratch that, there were seats, but they weren't exactly… seats. Two brown kitchen chairs, a white bench and a pink beanbag stood in a neat line. This idea seemed to get stupider every second.

Gary and Leaf quickly sat down on the bench – Leaf earning a glare from Misty – while Ash and Misty claimed the two remaining chairs. Leaving me with the… pink beanbag. Just great. Exactly how I wanted to spend my two hour long travel to Hoenn. Not.

They all grinned at me, as if they just won a price, and I glared back. They didn't care – or didn't see it, since my eyes were already squinty – because they just kept grinning.

"Welcome, travelers, welcome to The Rocket 3," the long haired stewardess said, "It's a pleasure that you have chosen to travel with us."

Chosen? We were practically forced.

"Please, meet our pilot."

A short man – really, really short, just a bit taller than Pikachu – with a weird skin color and a big moustache stepped in the room.

"It's a pleasure to be yar pilot for dis travel, and I hope ya enjoy!" he said in a distinct Brooklyn accent, a wide grin on his face. He seemed familiar too, that height, that face, that accent… still, I couldn't put my finger on it.

He stood there like that for a few seconds, before the long haired stewardess – obviously the boss on this plane – hissed to him, "Go and start the plane, you dimwit."

"Oh yeah!" he said, jumping up, and then walked back in the control room.

We felt the plane starting to move, and quickly rise in the air. This was it. There was no way back now – we were stuck with these two weirdos in an old, rusty plane. Great.

So we sat there, for like a hour – maybe more, maybe less, I didn't know, since my watch had stopped – talking occasionally, the two stewardesses grinning down on us creepily. Now and then, the magenta haired one would walk to the control room, and a hissed argument was heard between the pilot and her, though too vague to make out words. Then suddenly, a loud grumble was heard. Uh oh. I knew this plane was only good for the dump.

"I'm hungry!" Ash announced. Oh, so it wasn't the plane… just Ash's stomach. Which was quite scary too.

"Er… I'm sorry, we don't have food," the lavender haired stewardess replied, still in her unnatural high voice. Maybe it was natural for her.

"No food?" Ash whined, "But then I'll starve. We'll all starve. Oh no, we're all gonna diiiieeee!"

Misty smacked him on the back of his head. "Ketchum, don't be such a crybaby, we're not gonna die. Only you are, if you continue whining."

Gary snickered, but was quickly silenced by a glare from Misty.

Again, we passed some time sitting in silence, gazing out the non-existent windows. And again, quiet arguments were heard from the pilot and the long haired stewardess.

"Um… just wondering, but when are we going to land?" Gary broke the silence, "I mean, the travel only takes two hours, and we're flying for almost three hours."

Almost three hours? Only logical that my but was killing me.

"Don't worry, we'll land in a few minutes," the crimson haired stewardess said, in what was supposed to be a reassuring tone, but what sounded to me as pure evil. Why. Couldn't. I. Just. Remember. Her?

At her words, everyone sighed in relief. Except for me, of course, since I was too busying trying to figure out who they were.

"Why don't you let out your Pokémon, it's been long travelling for them too?" the short haired one asked.

"As long as they aren't too heavy or too big, like Onix," the other one added, with a glance towards me.

This situation was getting weirder and weirder. Did she know I used to have an Onix? And why did they want to have our Pokémon out, especially in the last minutes?

Ash happily released his five other Pokémon, and Gary and Leaf, after a few dubitable looks, released their own as well.

Psyduck appeared from one of Misty's Pokéballs, without her permission – when doesn't it? – and then quickly was followed by the rest of her Pokémon. I released mine too, with exception of Steelix, of course.

And suddenly the small plane was pretty crowded.

"I don't think this was such a good idea," Misty said, trying to sit down again, but couldn't as her Marill had taken her place.

"Oh, you're such a nuisance," she laughed good-naturedly, before picking the Pokémon up and placing it on the ground.

I watched as the small, blue Pokémon walked through the crowd of Pokémon and humans, and got accidently swept by Gary's Magmar's tail. I saw the tears form in its eyes, and quickly made my way to it.

I was too late. It started crying, loudly, making more noise than all the other Pokémon together. Not knowing what to do else, I started to lull it slowly, hoping it would calm down. It did, but as soon as I stopped, it started crying again. Oh Mew, why me?

My arms were falling asleep and I stood not very comfortable between all those Pokémon, when I came up with a maybe-solution.

"Crobat!" I called over to my Flying Pokémon, who gladly came to me, happy to have something to do.

"Here," I handed him Marill, or at least tried to, because Crobat just stared at me, with a look in his eyes that said, _what do you want me to do?_

"Er… Just hold it, and fly around a bit, so Marill gets a bit of distraction," I tried to explain. I honestly didn't know what I wanted it to do, really.

Carefully, Crobat took Marill in its mouth, and started to fly around slowly. Marill seemed to enjoy it, or was too scared to make a noise. You did that one well, Brock, I complimented myself.

But after a few minutes, I saw Crobat losing grip on the Pokémon, and Crobat, panicking, tried to _throw_ it at me. It wasn't the best of a thrower and I wasn't the best of a catcher, so instead of at me, the poor Marill was directed at the long haired stewardess. It hit only her hat, though.

As a result, her hat was thrown of her head, revealing a very familiar figure.

I was dumb. Very dumb. Almost as dumb as Ash. How could I _not_ have noticed it? Two persons, badly dressed up, one very small human – or Pokémon – talking in a Brooklyn accent, the name Rocket 3, releasing the Pokémon, the old plane, _everything_ just pointed – no, not pointed, screamed – in that direction. Arceus, I really _was _dumb.

"Team Rocket!"

Yes, Brocko, the situation can get worse. Like this, for example.

**A/N:** Ah, what is a Pokémon fanfic without Team Rocket? Sorry, guys, just had to add them, and they're important for the storyline too. So, no jealousy and rivalry and awkwardness this time, but next time, maybe… Who knows? Oh wait, I do xD  
Sorry for the terrible Brooklyn accent from Meowth, please go easy on me.  
I hope you enjoyed, and please review, favorite and follow, I really like to read your opinions!

Thanks for reading and please, please REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **I'm so so sorry! I was so busy with school, learning since the test week is coming up, that I didn't have time for this story! I'm so sorry, I know it's no excuse. I still wanted to thank you all for your support for my story, all the favorites, follows and especially, all the reviews! (though there are less reviews for last chapter then I'm used to…) Anyway, enjoy!

To _Haley_ Here it is! And thanks for reviewing!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

* * *

**Leave It To Brocko**

Chapter 8

"Team Rocket!" Misty and I exclaimed simultaneously.

"Team Rocket?" Gary said, with a hint of recognition.

Leaf just stared at them, obviously wondering who they were and what they were doing here.

Then after a moment, Ash echoed, "Team Rocket? Whe-"

His eyes widened and he pointed a finger at them. "Team Rocket! I knew it was you! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!"

He crossed his arms and seemed very pleased with himself. Misty glared at him, then smacked him on the back of his head.

"No you didn't!"

Rubbing his head, Ash turned to face Misty. "Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Face palming, I glanced at the others. Gary had one eyebrow raised and Leaf stared at them, slowly comprehension dawning on her face. Pikachu plopped down with a sigh, giving the other Pokémon a look that said _There they go again_.

I was about to interrupt their bantering, when suddenly-

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE TWERPS!"

We all stared in shock at the red-faced, fuming Jessie. If it was possible, I would say smoke was coming from her ears.

"Ahum," she said, straightening and then jumping in a pose, "Prepare for trouble!"

A moment passed, before the short haired stewardess – James – realized that he actually had to say something. He sprang in a pose, arms wide. "And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!" Jessie said, an evil smile forming on her face.

"To unite all people within our nation!" James added.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

They actually still did this? They were still following Ash? And they still said their motto's and everything? Oh Arceus…

"Jessie!" Jessie exclaimed, suddenly wearing her Team Rocket uniform. How do they change so fast?

"James!" James added, wearing his uniform too. On the other hand – glad they change that fast... imagine what horror if we saw them naked. Or more precise, James.

"Team Rocket blasts of at the speed of light!" Jessie continued.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" James finished.

Now they were both standing shoulder to shoulder, arms crossed and both smiling evilly. A few seconds passed, and they still stood silent and smiling. Again seconds passed. And they still didn't move. It was creeping me out. Big time.

Jessie's eyes flashed dangerously and then I heard her saying something through her clenched teeth.

She repeated it, a bit louder, but still inaudible.

"MEOWTH!" she suddenly yelled, scaring us to death. James, who stood next her, now lay on the ground, groaning and clamping his hands over his ears.

The short pilot with his weird moustache – Meowth in disguise – came running out of the cockpit, holding the fire extinguisher, yelling, "Where's da fire?"

Jessie face palmed, before exploding.

"YOU MISSED YOUR CUE, STUPID CAT!"

Meowth cowered and then threw away his disguise, jumped in a pose and muttered, "Dat's right."

This only seemed to anger Jessie more, and she clenched her fists to give the Cat Pokémon a good punch in the face. Her fist was about to collide with Meowth's face – I wanted to turn away, not keen on seeing the display of violence – when Jessie suddenly froze.

James was standing again, and had placed one hand on Jessie's shoulder, causing her to froze. She turned around, facing James, her face red – whether it was from blushing or anger, I did not know – and looked him straight in the eye, challenging him to do something about it. He just stared back at her, and after a minute she relaxed and removed her fist from the close proximity of Meowth's face, who breathed in relief.

James gave her a small smile and she, after a moment, smiled back. They stood like that for a minute or so, smiling and staring in each other's eyes, causing Meowth – and the rest of us – to eye them suspiciously.

Suddenly realizing that they were being watched, James removed his hand from her shoulder, and they turned away from each other, flushing red.

Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no and again oh no. They couldn't be in love too, right? Not them too? Was I the only one who didn't have a girlfriend? Oh man, this was depressing.

I glanced at their blushing faces, and felt a now-familiar urge coming up. NO, I told myself sternly. I was NOT going to help them. Absolutely NOT. _It would solve a lot problems,_ a voice whispered. No, no, I would not._ No more Team Rocket trying to steal the Pokémon._ No, no, no._ No more explosions and accidents. _NO. _Finally free of that annoying motto._ I. Will. Not. Help. Them. _No more falling in their stupid tra-_ Okay, okay, I'll see what I can do, 'kay? Happy now? _Very,_ the voice answered pleased.

Now I think about, isn't talking to yourself the first sign of going crazy?

I sighed, knowing I had lost. Right, another couple I was supposed to match, while I can't even find a girlfriend myself.

"And now," Meowth announced, pulling out a canon like device from nowhere, "We'll steal yar Pokémon!"

We all broke out of our daze: Jessie and James pulled out similar devices, Leaf and Gary stood protectively in front of their Pokémon, Ash grabbed Pikachu and Misty balled her fists, glaring at the trio.

"No way we'll let you!" she yelled.

"Oh, you think you can defeat us, little twerpette?" Jessie smirked, firing the canon.

A net shoot out from it, effectively trapping three Pokémon, including Misty's Marill.

"No!"

"Oh yeah!" James grinned, and then fired too.

A few well-aimed shots and a poorly-aimed one later, all Pokémon except Pikachu were trapped. Oh, and Gary was tied down as well.

"You look pretty ridiculous, Gary," Leaf grinned, barely containing her laughter. Ah Leaf, always positive.

He glared at her, gritting his teeth. "Get me out of here, this stuff is sticky."

"Women, children and Pokémon first, Gary," she grinned, before turning serious again and facing Team Rocket.

"What should we do?" Ash cried.

"Dere's nothing ya can do 'bout it, little twerp," Meowth said confidently, "Ya won't defeat Team Rocket dis time!"

"We have to think of something!" Misty said, staring at her trapped Marill.

"Think, think," I mumbled softly, obviously trying to think.

"I got it!" Ash exclaimed. … Okay, wait, Ash actually thought of something? Couldn't get any weirder now.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

The yellow Mouse Pokémon started to charge, but was interrupted by Misty, Leaf and me yelling, "Nooo!"

"Why not?" Ash asked disappointed.

"Because," Gary said from the ground, "we're in a small plane, we'll all get hit, not to mention that the plane will probably explode."

"Oh yeah," Ash said stupidly, scratching his head.

"Ugh," Misty mumbled, "should've known it was nothing."

"Hah," James said, sounding slightly relieved, "without your Pikachu there's no way you'll beat us!"

"But what if…" Leaf trailed off, grabbing and enlarging one of her Pokéballs. "Return, Bulbasaur!"

A red beam shot from the ball, hitting the Grass Pokémon, causing it to turn red too, before sucking it back in.

"We can just return them!" I exclaimed. I grabbed my Pokéballs too, and in a few moments only Gary's Pokémon were left.

Team Rocket only stared at us with wide eyes, flabbergasted how we could crush their 'genius' plan.

Misty, not wanting to be outdone by Leaf, grabbed a Pokéball, planning to releasing one of her Pokémon. Of course, Psyduck messed up again.

"Go-"

"Psyduck, duck!" the uncalled Duck Pokémon quacked happily.

"Not you, you stu-" she stopped mid-sentence, feeling Leaf's eyes on her back.

Face palming, Misty reluctantly muttered a command, "Scratch on that net."

I don't know why or how, but somehow Psyduck actually listened AND succeeded. Maybe Misty was just lucky.

Gary's Pokémon quickly freed their Trainer, and Misty listened to Gary's thanks, claiming it was no problem. Both Ash and Leaf were glaring at the couple.

In the meantime, Meowth had snuck off to the cockpit, and a minute later returned with three white backpacks. James and Jessie both grabbed one, and put them on.

"Well, twerps, you may have won this battle, but we'll win the war," Jessie said confidently.

"This battle," Misty snorted, while returning Psyduck, "all battles, you mean."

Ash and I grinned, remembering all too well them 'blasting off again'.

Jessie just glared, then pulled open the door of the plane. A strong wind blew in the plane, causing us almost to fall over.

"Are you mad?!" Gary yelled over the noise from the plane and the wind.

Suddenly the plane started shaking and grumbling, causing us all to fall down on the floor, except for Team Rocket, who were keeping themselves up by holding the wall.

"Ash, please tell me that was your stomach," I pleaded silently to the boy.

"Er… sorry, but no. I'm still hungry, though!"

Team Rocket laughed evilly, and Jessie said, addressing Gary with a smirk, "I'm not mad, little boy, I'm a genius!"

Then, at exact the same moment, James, Jessie and Meowth jumped out of the plane, with a faint, "Team Rocket is leaving again!"

Again a rumble and Misty, who had been trying to stand up, fell over again, landing on Ash.

I paid the now-blushing teens, who were trying to entangle themselves from each other, no heed, as I was crawling to the open door. I scrambled up, holding the wall, and tried to close the door. Subsequently I looked down – not a smart idea – and noticed in the blur of green from the trees three white flecks – parachutes.

That realization was quickly forgotten as I noticed something much more alarming then Team Rocket escaping.

The trees were coming closer. Fast.

We were going to crash.

Oh no, Arceus, I don't want to die yet. Not before I'm married, have four children, and am old and worn-out. Preferably in that order too.

I quickly closed the door, and, now the wind was gone, found it a lot easier to walk.

"Guys! They've sabotaged the plane! We're going to crash!"

"What!"

"No!"

"Pika!"

"C'mon guys, to the cockpit!" I tried to calm them down. To no avail of course, since I wasn't exactly calm either.

We hastened us to the cockpit, me in the lead. Suppose being the eldest does have some advantages. Like, having lived the longest life when you're suddenly going to die in a plane.

Sitting down in the pilot's chair, I saw red lights flashing and smoke coming from the control board. Hmm… red lights and smoke. Let me think… Nope, never a good sign.

The big window in the front showed very clearly how the trees were coming closer even faster. Not knowing what else to do, I grabbed the joystick, trying to steer away from the trees to even more trees.

The joystick wouldn't budge. It was stuck, I couldn't move left, right, or anywhere else. That was not good either.

I glanced behind me, at the four teens. Leaf had buried her head in Gary's chest, and he, pale faced and eyes wide with fear, had one hand on her back. Misty didn't seem to mind, as she was too busy trying to cut off Ash's circulation in his left arm, gripping on it as if it was a life buoy. Ash's lower lip was slightly quivering, maybe from pain, maybe from fear, and his face was as white as a sheet. With his other hand he kept Pikachu on his shoulder, even though it didn't need help to stay on it. The yellow Pokémon's eyes were wide, clearly showing fear.

I looked back at the ever nearing trees, and gulped, knowing that for the first time in my life and adventures with Ash Ketchum, there was no way out.

Brocko, we're gonna DIE.

* * *

**A/N: **So… What did you think 'bout it? Sorry for the little cliffhanger, but I've been planning this from the very beginning ;) Please, please, please tell me what you thought about it. Tell me what you liked, hated, found funny, stupid, anything! I want to know!  
Thanks for reading and please, please REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Thank you so much for all your support, guys! I was truly blown away by all the reviews! It's truly, really appreciated! So… here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy!

To _Guest #1_ Thanks so much for your review! And yeah, I had it planned out already, otherwise your idea would've been awesome too! And your review totally cracked me up xD Thanks again, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

To _Guest #2 _Of course not, I can't let them get away that easy… no, they still have a lot to go through, don't worry about. So no sequel, but I hope a next chapter is good enough too?  
Anyway, thanks a lot for reviewing!

**Disclaimer: I don't Pokémon.**

* * *

**Leave It To Brocko**

Chapter 9

Desperately I let my gaze travel over the control board, looking for… for something, I don't know, something that could help us out. Nothing, besides alarming red lights and a bit of smoke.

Suddenly a red light – not flashing, for a change – caught my attention. Below it were two words and a button. It took me a moment to read those words. It took me another to understand them.

_Automatic Pilot._

The automatic pilot was still activated. That's why the joystick wouldn't move. A second after that realization I hit the button below the words, and then grabbed the joystick with both my hands.

The plane began to shake even more, and Leaf let out a shriek.

"Brock, what are you doing?!" Misty screamed at me, her eyes wide with fear.

"Trying to save our lives!" I yelled back, not caring if I was rude or not. If I had just talked at a normal volume, she probably wouldn't have heard me anyway, because of the noise the plane was making.

Gripping the joystick firmer, I looked out of the window.

Now, where shall I let us crash? The trees on the left? On the right maybe? Or maybe those big ones in the middle?

Trees, trees, trees everywhere. I don't know where I was looking for, a clearing maybe, so I could 'land' the plane. But no such thing could be found, only more trees.

A flash of blue on the left caught my eye, and instinctively I steered towards it.

_Water, _I realized. It seemed like a big lake, or maybe a small inland. Or perhaps a very broad river.

I didn't know, and didn't care either. Only one thought was left in my mind.

Just. Get. The. Damn. Plane. To. The. Water.

The trees were getting really close now – I could see the branches and leafs. A few of the larger trees hit the bottom of the plane, causing it to bump and making Ash, Misty, Gary and Leaf fall down in the process.

Just a little more, I thought desperately. C'mon plane, hang on, I don't want to die yet.

I didn't have time to say a prayer, or to say some famous last words, because one second we were flying – er… falling and a second later the front of the plane hit the water surface with full force.

We were thrown back and hit the back wall of the cockpit. A moment everything went black before my eyes, and I saw stars dancing.

Fortunately, I didn't faint completely – my now bruised body kept me awake. In a few hours everything would be black and blue, but I was still alive. Hurt, but alive nonetheless.

A soft thump signaled me that we had landed on the bottom of this water – whatever it was. The worst was over – or so I thought.

"Guys," I croaked, opening my eyes slowly – even that little movement hurt – and noting that the light in the plane was now dimmed, because we were underwater, "Is everyone alright?"

"Couldn't have been better," Gary answered, in an attempt to be funny. Always lighthearted, that one.

"Yeh," Misty muttered from the corner.

"Pika," the Mouse Pokémon answered.

"Fine too," Ash mumbled.

Pushing myself up – ouch, aw, ow – I glanced around the plane. Somehow it hadn't broke when we crashed, though water was slowly flowing inside.

That wasn't bad, I reminded myself, after all-

"Leaf!"

Gary's scream broke me out of my thoughts and turning around, I witnessed a horrifying scene.

Leaf lay sprawled across the floor, pale and bruised, and worst of all – motionless. By her side sat Gary on his knees, staring at her wide-eyed, obviously not knowing what to do. Misty and Ash were both standing, and staring.

No, no, no, she couldn't be dead. No, no, I refused to believe that. No, oh no, why Fate, why do you love to prove me wrong?

Gary grabbed her by her shoulders and before I could tell him not to, he started to shake her, begging her desperately to wake up.

"C'mon Leaf, wake up, wake up, please don't be dead, please, please." His voice was becoming thicker, and his eyes started to water.

"You," he said threateningly, addressing Misty all of sudden, "If you- If you hadn-"

He stopped when Leaf suddenly moved.

"Leaf!"

"Gee Gary, you don't have to yell," she answered slightly hoarse.

Thank you, Arceus, I silently thought.

"You're alive!" he yelled before realizing what she just said, and then repeated in a normal volume, "you're alive."

"Yes Oak, I'm alive, deal with it," she snapped at him, but Gary didn't seem to care. He just had a big goofy grin on his face – weird, normally only Ash has those kind of grins.

"Are you alright?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little bruised," she answered, touching her head gingerly.

"Will you quit staring at me like that, Oak? It's creeping me out," she said to Gary, who was still grinning à la Ash. Realizing this, he quickly replaced it with his usual smirk.

He helped her up, causing her to blush and Misty to glare. She obviously didn't like the fact that Gary cared so much about Leaf – but why? Did she like Gary too? I certainly did not hope so. But it seemed like that. What if – Arceus forbid – she liked Gary more than Ash?

Ash seemed to notice the look on her face too, and his face fell.

"I'm sure he just thinks of her as a friend," he whispered, almost inaudible.

Misty turned around, facing Ash. She noticed the look on his face, and stuttered, "I- er… I-"

Thankfully she was saved from a response by Leaf.

"Maybe it's just me hallucinating, but why is there water flowing in the plane?"

She was right, of course – I had forgotten about the fact we were still in a life-threatening situation. The water had risen to our feet in the meantime. And it was still rising, faster and faster.

"Well, I thought, if we land in the water maybe we won't crash that hard, and maybe the plane won't explode – like you see in movies," I explained, "And we can't open the doors yet, because of the pressure difference. So we have to wait till the plane is full of water-"

"And then we drown," Gary finished.

"No," I said, trying to be patient, "then we open the doors and swim to the surface."

"But we have no idea how deep we are," Ash objected.

"Er…"

"We use our Water Pokémon, of course," Misty answered for me, as I was too confused by Ash's unexpected intelligence.

"Exactly!" I agreed, and then after a moment of thinking, "I don't have any Water Pokémon."

"You can borrow one of mine," Misty offered and added after a moment of thought, "You all can if you want."

"Nah, thanks," Ash said, releasing his Wartortle. The water was almost reaching our thighs.

"Thanks," I said, grabbing onto Misty's Starmie.

She released her Staryu and Goldeen too, and of course, Psyduck decided that it would be good time to pop out again.

It wasn't. For one, because we were in a life-or-death situation, secondly because Misty exploded and thirdly because Misty's Psyduck is the only Water Pokémon that can't swim. And we were in a plane, that was slowly being filled with water.

That was the main reason, I think.

Leaf grabbed Goldeen, Misty used Staryu and Gary released his Blastoise.

"Does everyone have their backpacks?" I asked, fishing my own out of the water.

When everyone mumbled their agreements, we went to the door and waited.

It was truly excruciating to wait for a room to fill with water, while every instinct in your body tells you to find a way out. Misty and Leaf, being the shortest, were the first to rely on their Water Pokémon. Ash followed with Pikachu, uncomfortably sitting on Ash's hat, and Gary soon after. Just moments after Gary, the water reached my chin and I grabbed tightly onto Starmie.

We floated upwards, the ceiling of the plane nearing. I gulped and decided that I needed to be strong one more time – today, that is.

"Okay guys, here's the plan," I started, "When there's no more room to breathe, I dive and open the door. Leaf and Misty will go first, then Ash with Pikachu, followed by Gary and me. Got it?"

They all nodded, faces pale and jaws set.

"Right… good luck, guys."

We looked at each other, and I opened my mouth to say something else, but was silenced by the thumps of our heads hitting the ceiling.

Gulping, I turned my head in the right angle, so I could breathe for as long as possible. When even that little bit of room disappeared, I took a deep breath and dived for the door.

The water was foggy and dark, and after I had opened the door – which was surprisingly easy – I saw vaguely the silhouettes of Misty, Leaf, Ash and Gary pass by. I let Starmie guide me, and we left the Rocket 3.

As the water became lighter, my oxygen was running out, and I clamped onto Starmie even tighter.

Please hurry up, Starmie, hurry up. My lungs felt like they were going to burst.

We broke through the surface and gratefully I breathed in the fresh air. It was only now that I realized how cold the water was.

"Everyone alright?" I heard Misty ask. She looked like she hadn't broke a sweat. But she was used to swimming, I remembered.

"We survived!" Ash whooped, and Pikachu chu'ed happily.

"We're not safe yet Ash, we still have to find land," Gary said.

I silently agreed with the him – we might have survived the plane crash and the swimming part, but if we didn't find land soon we would freeze to death.

"There it is!" Leaf pointed out, after a few minutes of swimming in the supposed direction we came from.

Indeed, there was land in front of us. It was the same thick forest we had flown over, I think.

"We survived!" Ash whooped. Again. But now it was pretty true... I hope.

"Yes we did," I smiled, as we climbed on the land.

"So… what do we do now?" Misty asked.

Everyone was silent.

"I think," I started, "that we should go look for a small clearing, make a fire to dry our clothes and luggage and then eat and rest."

"Yes, I'm hungry!" Ash exclaimed, and started to walk off.

The rest agreed, and we followed Ash into the forest.

"Ugh, I'm all wet," Leaf complained.

"That's what she said," Gary chuckled.

"GARY!" Leaf and Misty chided, and both slapped him. Misty on his arm and Leaf – being taller than Misty – on the back of his head.

"Ouch, no need to get physical girls," he smirked.

They both gave him a glare, and, with their arms crossed, speeded up, leaving Gary on his own. They now had a temporary truce, I noticed, as they walked away.

I face palmed – teenagers would always be teenagers.

Gary still had that smirk on his face. Why? Was he amused by Misty's reaction, or by Leaf's? Or both? That boy was confusing.

Speaking about confusing boys – Ash had slowed down and was now walking next to Gary.

"What did you mean by that?" he asked.

"Huh, what?" Gary said, being pulled out of his thoughts, "Oh, about that's what she said?"

"Yes!" Ash exclaimed, "I've heard it before, but no one wants to explain to me what it means."

Gary smirked, and placed an arm around Ash's shoulders. "Don't worry, Ashy-boy, I'll explain it."

Uh oh. If I knew Gary a little – and I knew I did – then he would explain a lot more to Ash than just the that's-what-she-said jokes.

He started, "Now, Ash, it's very simple, really, it-"

"Er Gary, I-" I interrupted him, but was cut short too by a scream coming from the girls' direction.

"AAAAAAHH!"

Sprinting in their direction we found Leaf staring at Misty, who was hugging a tree in her fear for something on the ground. Looking down, we noticed the source of Misty's fear.

"A Pokémon!" Ash exclaimed, running towards it.

"A dirty BUG!" Misty corrected him, frantic.

Taking a closer look at the Pokémon, I found that I had never seen a Pokémon like that. It looked like a yellow Caterpie, only wearing leaves.

"I've never seen a Pokémon like that," Leaf noted.

"Me neither," Gary and I said simultaneously.

"It's a Sewaddle," Ash said, obviously confused that we didn't know that.

"I don't care what it is, just GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" Misty screamed.

As on cue, a Bird Pokémon flew out of a nearby tree, grabbed the Sewaddle and swallowed it whole.

"Thank you, whatever you are," Misty said to the Bird gratefully, releasing her tree.

First I had thought it was maybe a Staravia, but upon further inspection, I saw it was colored in several tints of grey and black.

"I have no idea what Pokémon that is," Gary said.

I shook my head, also wondering what Pokémon it was.

Ash had raised his eyebrows, and spoke as if we were stupid, "It's a Tranquill."

"Never heard of," Misty said.

"Ash, are you making these names up, because I've never heard of them," I said, suspiciously, although I didn't think Ash would do something like that. He would be too curious to know what Pokémon they were, too.

"No, I'm not. A Tranquill and a Sewaddle. They're very common in-," he stopped, eyes widening.

"Where?" Gary asked impatiently.

"…Unova," Ash finished.

"UNOVA?"

Why, Brocko, why does everything I plan go wrong?

* * *

**A/N: **Another twist! Hope you enjoyed it ;) I decided that I needed a bit more of Oldrival in this story, so here you go. Anyway, please tell me what you think – I just love to read your opinions! And don't be shy – I won't bite xD  
And guys, I've published a new story! It's called Tomboy and it's Wishfulshipping centric... I would really appreciate it if you guys checked it out.  
Oh, does anyone else has problems with covers? 'Cause I can upload new imagines, but can't use them as cover…  
We almost hit the 50 reviews! It would be totally awesome if we could hit it this chapter *hint hint*  
Thanks again for reading, and please, please, please REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** OMG! We hit the 50 reviews! And the tenth chapter! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I couldn't have done it without you ;) So… As you maybe have seen in the summary – DON'T LOOK AT IT! – you know what's gonna happen in this chapter. Hope you enjoy reading!

**Important Note:** I made all the ages the same for this story, I hope you don't mind – it would be a bit weird for a fifteen years old boy to crush on a twelve years old…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

**Leave It To Brocko**

Chapter 10

"Wait- What, Unova?" Misty exclaimed, the first to recover from the initial shock, "You're kidding, right?"

Ash didn't respond, as he was too busy catching flies with his mouth. Realizing that my mouth was hanging open too, I quickly closed it.

"But- But that's not even possible," Leaf said, her eyes wide, "I mean, we were flying to Hoenn, we _can't _be in Unova…"

After blinking a few times, Gary added, "Unless…"

"Team Rocket wasn't flying to Hoenn," I finished. Of course they weren't – they were evil! At least, that's what they say about themselves… I personally think they don't have anything else to do. They're twenty years old and don't have a purpose in their life, so they go bother kids – that's quite sad, actually. Hopefully I don't end up like them.

"Those stupid…" Misty finished her sentence with a rude word.

"So we're in Unova?" Ash finally spoke.

"Er… I think so," I responded, "At least, that's what you just said."

"Yeah, Ash, you just told us yourself that this was Unova," Gary said.

"Well, Tranquill and Sewaddle _are_ common in Unova, but- but does that mean that we're in Unova?"

Wow, Ash might have actually said something intelligent.

"That's a valid point," Leaf voiced my thoughts, "We just have to find more Pokémon – if they're Unova Pokémon too, then…"

"Then?" Ash asked confused. So much for his intelligence.

"Then we're in Unova, smartass!" Misty yelled at the boy, smacking him.

"Oh yeah…"

We went looking for more Pokémon, but after a half hour we had to face the facts – we were in Unova.

"So… and now?" Leaf asked.

Silence was the answer. Until Ash interrupted it, of course.

"Why are you all staring at me?"

It was only then that I realized we – including me – were all staring at him, expecting him to answer. I face palmed at my own stupidity – expecting Ash to answer a question like that.

"Okay, I say that we find a clearing, set up camp, dry our clothes and eat something. And after that, we'll think about a solution, okay? Everyone agrees?"

Everyone mumbled their agreements – Ash yelled "Food!" though… I suppose he agrees as well.

After two hours of walking through the thick forest, we still hadn't found a clearing. The mood was dropping, and so was the temperature. The setting sun and our wet clothes didn't help either. The only one unaffected by the bad mood was Pikachu, who seemed to think we were going in the right direction.

"Look, a clearing!" Gary pointed out a more lighter part of the forest.

Excited, we all ran towards it, yelling about a clearing and food. That last one was Ash.

We exited the forest, only to find it wasn't a clearing.

No, it was way better. A path.

"A path!" Misty exclaimed, and fell on her knees to kiss the ground. A giggle escaped Leaf's lips at Misty's antics – it was pretty funny, after all. Misty didn't think so, however. Still on the ground, she gave Leaf a glare.

"C'mon Misty, you're way too pretty to kiss something as dirty as the ground," Gary smiled, extending his hand to help her up. Giving him a grateful smile, she grabbed it and stood up. She gave Leaf a triumphant smile, who immediately stopped giggling, and started glaring.

Ash's attention was focused on Misty's hand, still in Gary's. A frown appeared on his face when they didn't let go.

Uh oh. Time for a change of subject.

"Which way shall we go, guys? Left or right? East or West?"

Their attention broke away from their current hormone fight, and after a few seconds of processing my question, they answered.

"Left!" Misty said.

"No, East!" Ash argued.

"I say left too," Gary agreed with Misty.

"I don't know…" Leaf answered. If I had to say who was the smartest at the moment, then it would be Leaf. It was never smart to agree with either Misty or Ash, because that would cause-

"Left!"

"East!"

"Left!"

"East!"

… an argument.

"Okay you two, calm down, I decide," I interrupted them, and pointed in a direction, "we're going that way."

"That's left," Ash whined, "Why do you have to agree with _her_?"

"It's also East," I said before Misty could gloat, and then stomped off in said direction, leaving the four teens on their own.

That would teach them a lesson, I thought satisfied. I rarely lost my temper, but now my patience was thinning. My clothes were wet, my body bruised and exhausted, my brain close to exploding, we were lost, my plan wasn't working _at all_, and now the four of them dare to get into a hormone filled argument? No, Brocko had enough. No more teenage fights for me today.

All I wanted was a good meal, dry clothes, a warm bed and a Nurse Joy. Was that so much to ask for? So much? I sighed, already knowing the answer, and continued walking, the four teenagers walking a few steps behind me, probably feeling my bad mood.

Yes, stupid youngsters, fear me and my bad mood. Especially me. I was after all a tall, handsome and muscular male. Ever seen my abs? … Hey, stop laughing!

I don't know how many time we had passed in silence, but it was interrupted by a girly giggle coming from behind me. Looking at the search of the giggle, my mood immediately changed from angry to angry _and_ depressive. Misty and Gary were whispering things to each other, and he had one arm around her. Both Ash and Leaf were glaring at the couple.

Oh Mew, please, can't you help me a little?

Leaf looked at Ash, a thoughtful expression on her face. A small smile appeared on her face. This didn't feel good _at all_. I could practically _see_ the thoughts on her face.

_So Ash likes Misty, huh? If we can make them jealous by acting like we like each other too, Gary might break up with Misty! And then we'll all be happy, 'cause I'll have Gary and he'll have Misty… yeah, that could work._

The small smile turned into a devious smile as she glanced at Ash, and then at Gary and Misty. Oh, this was so _not_ good.

This is NOT helping, Mew!

Promptly I bumped into a tree, and I silently cursed as I had now another bruise to add to my collection.

"A town, a town, a town! We're saved! We're not gonna die!" Ash suddenly yelled.

The others quickly joined him in the celebration, and I found myself getting excited too. Ignoring my uncomfortable clothes and exhausted body, I ran towards it, the others following me. Ash and Pikachu even passed me.

"Lacunosa Town," Ash, who was the first to arrive, read out loud, "I remember being here… we really _are_ in Unova."

"Fantastic," Misty said sarcastically, "Now let's find the Pokémon Center, I want some dry clothes."

"And a good bed would be great too," Gary added.

"And food!" Ash cheered, and ran off again, Pikachu hot on his heels.

"I really don't know where that boy gets his energy," I said, shaking my head.

"Me neither…" Leaf said with a thoughtful expression on her face. She was now walking next to me, as Gary and Misty were walking together, hand in hand. _Disgusting_.

When we walked into the Pokémon Center, we found Ash _this close_ to having a breakdown. His lower lip was quivering, and his eyes watering.

As soon as we walked in, he wailed, "There's no foooood!"

"No food?" Leaf asked confused, and I agreed with her. No food in a Pokémon Center? That was truly weird. And scary, in a way.

At that moment Nurse Joy walked in, and all coherent thoughts in my mind were wiped away. _She's so amazing…_

Her beautiful formed body, clothed in the pink dress. Her soft pink hair. Her ever friendly blue eyes. I immediately noted that she was slightly taller than the other Nurse Joys, and that she wore her hair a bit different.

_She was so beautiful, just mesmerizing beautiful…_ I felt myself float towards her, attracted by her unearthly beauty.

"Oh Nurse Joy, I've conquered the dangerous sea and this wild land, only to be able to set eyes on your perfect beauty. Stars are nothing in comparison to your beautiful ey- Ouch, ow, ow, Misty, that _hurts_!" I whined when Misty interrupted my love declaration by pulling me away from my love by my ear.

"Never going to happen, lover boy, never going to happen," she said. Why was I helping her again?

A few minutes later I had composed myself again, and the conversation continued.

"No food? Why not?" Gary asked, while Ash continued to sulk in a corner.

"I am terribly sorry," Nurse Joy apologized in her melodious voice, "But our kitchen is currently under maintenance, we had a little… accident with the fire a few days ago. So we do have Pokémon food, but no human food. You can buy food at the shop nearby, although I will not be able to cook it for you. I am really sorry."

"Oh, I'm sure we'll figure something out, won't we, Brock?" Misty emphasized my name with a dangerous sweetness in her voice.

"Uh… sure, Misty, I'll cook," I replied, not wanting more ear-pull incidents, and then added quickly, "On one condition, though. I want dry clothes."

"That should be possible, right?" Misty asked Nurse Joy.

"Of course," she smiled her beautiful smile, and when she returned a minute later she was holding a white package. Dry clothes. She handed it to me, and I went to the bathroom to change. I was met by an unpleasant surprise, however.

This. Could. _Not_. Be. Happening.

That was the first thought that entered my mind when I unfolded the dry, white clothing. It was white, yes, and dry, yes, but it was a _dress_.

_A dress._ A dress. A white _dress_. It was the same dress Nurse Joy wore, only without the pink. Oh no, oh no, not going to do that. Rather walk out naked than in a dress. I had my dignity, you know, and don't you dare to disagree with that.

After a few minutes debating with myself, I reluctantly put on the dress. Probably because it smelled like Nurse Joy. Not because I wanted too. Absolutely not. Stop laughing, it's true!

The dress reached my knees – thank Arceus – and I could pull up the socks a bit, subsequently hiding most of my legs.

I was staring in the mirror, admiring- er… disgusted by the dress, when someone knocked loudly on the door. It was Ash.

"Are you almost finished, I want to eat!" he whined.

I answered by opening the door, making it hit Ash, who was still in front of it.

"Ouch, o-" he started, but stopped when he saw me, "Brock, what are you _wearing_?!"

At the same moment Misty, Leaf and Gary burst out laughing, and Nurse Joy smiled apologetically. That smile made everything alright.

Not bothering to answer Ash, as the answer was pretty obvious, I walked straight out of the Pokémon Center towards the nearby shop. When I entered, I tried to ignore all the stares I was getting.

Examining the racks full of food, I wondered what I should choose. _Easy and Tasty Rice_ or _Delicious White Rice_? _Easy and Tasty_ was a bit cheaper, I noted, and reached out to grab it.

"I wouldn't pick that one, miss," a male voice interrupted me, "It's everything_ but_ tasty."

Miss? _Miss_? That guy dares to call me _a miss_?! Oh, he will pay.

Mustering up my best glare, I looked at him. He was visibly startled, and stumbled backwards, tripping over his feet and falling over.

The green-haired boy was a bit younger than me, I noticed, but older than Ash. As he scrambled back up, I saw he was dressed like a waiter, and I was oddly reminded of myself. I felt pity for him – he attempted to flirt with the opposite sex, only to find out that she was actually a _he_. That hadn't even happened to me, and believe me, I have flirted a lot.

"So not the _Easy and Tasty_ one?" I grinned at him, trying to show that there were no hard feelings.

Laughing sheepish back at me, he answered, "I wouldn't do that, it tastes terrible and it's not as much as the packing says. A lot less, even."

"Oh right, then it's not a good idea, I guess. I have a friend who's able to eat _so much_. Really, it seems that the only thing that boy thinks about is food."

"Oh, I used to cook for someone like that too, he _really_ ate a lot," the boy responded.

"I bet it's nothing in comparison to this one, Ash can-" I started, but he interrupted me.

"Ash? As in Ash Ketchum?"

"Yeah… you know him too?" I asked, a bit confused. I mean, there were a lot of persons that knew Ash's name – he was getting pretty popular and strong as a Trainer – but only a few people that knew him that well.

"Yes, I traveled with him for a while," he said, and then extended his hand, "I'm Cilan."

Grabbing it, I replied, "I'm Brock."

Then we said at the same time, "I've heard of you!" before bursting out in laughter.

"Okay, so, we're in the Pokémon Center for today, and I'm sure Ash would love to see you again," I finally said, while grabbing the supplies I needed.

"I would love to see him too," he responded, "Do you mind if I walk with you?"

"No, of course not!" I grinned. I liked this boy – he liked cooking and was in terms of age closer to me than the rest of the group.

"Fantastic, give me a minute, I have to find my friend, she traveled with Ash too," he said, while walking away in search for his friend.

I had just gathered all the things I need, when Cilan returned with a purple-haired girl.

"This is Iris, the friend I mentioned," Cilan introduced her, with a edge of protectiveness in his voice. Why?

The girl – Iris – was around Ash's age too, and gave Cilan a half-glare, saying that she could introduce herself. She stuck out her hand, and when I grabbed it, she said a bit curt, "I'm Iris."

It wasn't that she wasn't interesting, but Cilan's reaction was just so much more interesting – he was almost glaring at me. Why? Had I done anything wrong?

And there came the answer. When Iris and I let go, I followed Cilan's gaze back to the girl. The look in his eyes – protectiveness, but more importantly, love. He was staring at her with such an intensity that I almost felt like I was intruding into a private moment.

He was in love with her. _Of course_. Only Brock can't have someone to love. No, he can go and do the dirty work. Hmmpf.

I'm wearing a dress and surrounded by happy couples, Brocko, it's only normal that I become depressive, right?

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! So… yeah, WishfulShipping is added xD Hope you like it! I know there are people who don't like WishfulShipping, and I'm sorry that I added it, but it's needed for the storyline. I, personally, like it.  
Tell me what you think! Is Ash not too… stupid? Misty not too bitchy? Gary not too player? Brock not too depressive? xD  
Anyway, thanks again, and please, please REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! So busy with school and the upcoming holidays. Thanks a lot for all your support, even though I'm terribly slow. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Oh, and did you know that there's also an episode called Leave It To Brocko? I just found that out today… That's so crazy – to avoid confusion, this story has nothing to do with that episode!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

**Leave It To Brocko**

Chapter 11

"Ash, it's such an amazing taste to see you again," Cilan smiled at Ash when we entered the Pokémon Center, while Iris waved at him behind us.

"Iris, Cilan? What are you doing here?" Ash asked, looking at us surprised.

"What, you're not happy to see us?" the dark-skinned girl demanded, giving him a light glare.

"Of course I am," he defended himself, standing up and subsequently making Pikachu fall off his lap, who chu'ed annoyed, before noticing the two newcomers and running up to them to greet them.

"Hey Pikachu, long time no see," Iris smiled, and kneeled to pick up the yellow Pokémon. A small, green Pokémon popped out of her hair – I had never seen a Pokémon like that, so I suppose it's an Unova Pokémon – and made some sounds, greeting the Electric Pokémon.

Ash had walked up to us, beaming at his former traveling partners, "It's great to see you again, guys! I mean, now both Cilan and Brock can cook!"

I face palmed. Was food _really_ the only thing the boy could think about? Looking at the green-haired waiter, I said, "I don't really mind, you?"

When Cilan nodded, I added, "Though I would like to change..."

"Oh yeah, almost forgot to tell you, Brock," Ash said, looking up from his conversation with Iris, "Nurse Joy put your clothes in the dryer, and they should be dry by now."

"Fantastic, I'm gonna change right now," I said cheerily. Okay, I still was surrounded by happy couples, but my normal clothes would be a great improvement of my situation.

Quickly, as soon as I entered the bathroom, I stripped off the dress and put on my normal clothes, which were lying neatly folded on the dryer. I could not help but smell my shirt – it smelled just like Nurse Joy… I sighed wishfully.

As I reentered the main room, I found Iris and Cilan just finishing the introductions to the rest of the group.

"Ah Brock, there you are, shall we get started?" Cilan smiled.

"Good idea," I nodded, and grabbed two chairs while Cilan was already heading outside carrying a table.

Sitting down on one of the chairs, I started to cut the ingredients, while Cilan was gathering some firewood. Mindlessly, I continued with this boring task as I thought about the two newcomers.

So Cilan liked Iris… that was not completely unexpected, as everyone can be paired – everyone but me, that is. Obviously, his greatest problem with his feelings was the big age gap. From what I have understood, Iris has the same age as Ash, while Cilan is eighteen. Three years… Not really a problem in my opinion.

But that was not the only thing, I thought, there had to be something else. I counted back – they knew each other for at least five years… that means she was ten years old and he thirteen. I bit my lip – that could be a problem. He knows her since she was just a kid, and still sees her as one, even though his feelings tell him otherwise.

Of course I could be awesome and give them a bit of help, but I didn't know whether I was right about his feelings or not, nor if Iris liked him back.

I needed to find that out, I decided, and as on cue Cilan came walking back, his arms full of firewood. Wordlessly, we switched places – he continued to prepare the ingredients, while I tried to make a fire.

Making a fire is a lot of work, but practice makes perfect, and within a few minutes I had ignited a small fire. Looking up at Cilan, I noticed how he was staring through the big window of the Pokémon Center. Inside I could see Gary reading a magazine, and Leaf, Ash and Iris discussing something – battle techniques, perhaps? Misty seemed to have disappeared.

Anyway, it was pretty clear at who Cilan was staring. I didn't get how the girl hadn't noticed it yet – maybe Cilan wasn't always this obvious?

Pretending not to have seen him staring, I placed the saucepan with the rice on the fire, then cleared my throat and said, "So, the fire is burning."

Startled, the young man flushed slightly and quickly continued with his work. With a light smirk on my face I sat down on the other chair and grabbed another knife to cut some meat. Glancing at Iris, I decided to do a little test.

"She's quite hot, don't ya think?" I asked, staring openly at Iris.

"What, who?" Cilan replied, confused.

"That girl you're traveling with, you know, what's her name again," I said pretending to think and then snapped my fingers, "Iris. Yes, Iris."

"Oh…" he said slowly, "What did you say about her again?"

It was a question, but it sounded more like a threat to me. Ignoring it, I continued, "She's quite hot, I mean, look at those eyes and that hair and that _figure_."

I felt disgusted by saying that – I mean, not that she isn't pretty, but she's just way too young for me – but it seemed to work. Cilan's green eyes darkened, his cheeks were slightly red and his grip around the knife he was holding tightened.

"You think so?" he asked through his clenched teeth.

"Yes of course," I grinned, trying to ignore the death glares Cilan was sending me, and then ran a hand through my hair and flashing him a big grin, "I mean, she's a bit shy, but I'm sure that can be overcome," I finished with a wink.

Now he was looking positively murderous – and he was still holding that knife. Better tell him it's a joke, before he really murders me. Though that idea seemed a bit comical to me – sure he had a knife, but in terms of muscle I could defeat him with one hand.

I burst out laughing and slapped him on his shoulder. "C'mon Cilan, you don't really think I'm interested in Iris! I mean, she's nice and all, but she way too young for me."

"Oh," was all he said, dropping the knife and his face now completely red.

Not being able to keep a grin of my face, I winked at him, "Besides, I recognize a taken girl when I see one."

It took him a moment to process what I said. "What, n- no!" he exclaimed, "Iris- Iris and I are not together."

"Do I hear some disappointment?" I grinned.

"N- No, no, of course not! She's like my little sister," he denied.

"Sure," I said sarcastically, the look on my face clearly stating that I didn't believe him.

For a few seconds we held a staring contest, before he threw his hands up in frustration and exclaimed, "Fine, believe whatever you want."

Smiling triumphantly, I asked, "You're sure you wanted to strangle me a minute ago because of older brother feelings?"

Cilan crossed his arms stubbornly, before slumping in his chair and sighing in defeat.

Getting more serious, I asked, "You really like her, eh?"

He nodded silently. Hah, I was right! Another triumph for Brock the Rock!

"Why haven't you told her yet?"

He bit his lip, and stared at the table, before whispering barely audible, "I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"Now that's just stupid!" I exclaimed, and startled he looked up at me. "Seriously, I heard that argument more than a few times, and it's just stupid. I mean, what weakling uses that as excuse? Your friendship can only get better!"

"What do you mean by that?" he asked confused.

"I mean," I started patiently, "that even if she rejects you, there will be no further secrets in your friendship. And if she feels the same, you'll live happily ever after!"

He gave me a look. "And what if we get together, but break up after some time?"

"Er…" I had no answer to that, "But that doesn't matter! Because that's not your real reason, is it?"

Again, he blushed, "Of course it is – what other reason would I have?"

Now it was my time to give him a look, because the answer was pretty obvious.

He sighed, and then replied in a reluctant voice, "The age gap is too big… like you said, she's way too young."

Shaking my head, I said, "Cilan, Cilan, Cilan, love knows no age, you should know that by know. When you were fifteen, how did you feel about her? Did you already like her?"

"Uh… it has grown, I suppose… Yeah, I think so," he replied, blushing.

"Now then, if you can feel that way when you were fifteen, then she should be able to feel that way now too. And girls mature earlier than boys, you know?"

For a few seconds he was silent, and I knew he was having an inner debate. Sighing, I gave him a pat on the shoulder, and said, "Just- Just think about it, okay? You don't have to declare your undying love for her immediately, or even have to ask her out, just drop some hints, okay? You know, flirt a bit."

"Fl- Flirt?" he stuttered.

"Just think about it," I said, and then stood up. "Now, you finish the soup, and then I'll tell the group that the rice is ready."

Nodding, he stood up to prepare the soup, while I walked back inside the Pokémon Center. As soon as I entered, Ash flew up from his chair and yelled across the room, "Is the food almost done, Brock?"

Walking across the room to the group before answering, I noticed that Misty still was missing. "Yes Ash, we're almost finished. Now, does anyone know where Misty is?"

After their negative response, I sighed, "Well, then we'll have to wait till we found her."

"What?!" Ash cried, "We need food! I'll go search for her immediately!"

Before I could say anything else, he already ran off, even leaving Pikachu behind. "On the other hand," I started, "maybe it's better if we start eating already, before everything gets cold."

Iris licked her lips, Gary and Leaf nodded, and then the three of them stood up and walked out of the Pokémon Center. Following them, I grabbed a few bowls and then continued on my way.

For a few minutes we all ate in silence, enjoying the meal – it was delicious, I thought, Cilan sure was a good cook.

"It tasted great, Cilan," Iris complimented him with a smile, "Like always."

We all nodded in conformation and Cilan blushed slightly, thanking us, "I agree, Brock and my cooking make a great blend."

"Oh, and by the way, Cilan," the purple-haired girl continued, "Gary, Leaf, Ash and I were just talking, and apparently they need to go to an airport to get to Hoenn. And since the closest airport is the one in Opelucid City, and we were heading there to, why not travel together for a while?"

She batted her eyelashes at him and sat closer to him – was she flirting with him? – and then asked in a sweet voice, "If that's okay with you, of course?"

Cilan's blush increased a bit, while he moved a bit away from her – I noticed how Iris's face fell – and then answered, "I think that journey would have an amazing taste! Of course, but… Brock, do you mind?"

"Er…" I was pulled out of my thoughts about their failing attempts at flirting, "Of course I don't mind, heh."'

"We still have to ask Misty too," Leaf added.

I was about to agree with her, when Ash exited the Pokémon Center – not that much of a happening, I know, wasn't it for the fact that he was cherry red and had a black eye.

"Ash, what happened?" Cilan asked worriedly.

In a daze, he grabbed a bowl filled with rice and sat down, not replying to Cilan.

"Ash," I repeated, "What happened?"

If possible, his face got even redder, as he started to stutter, "I- I found Mi- Misty."

We all nodded curiously, urging him to continue.

"An- And the door was u- unlocked," he said.

"The door?" Iris asked, "What door?"

Ash gulped, and his blushing got even worse, "Th- The ba- bathroom door."

For a few moments everyone was silent, letting his words sink in.

"She was showering," Ash whispered.

My jaw dropped. He- He did what? After another second, Gary voiced my thoughts.

"You walked in on Misty showering?" he asked incredulously.

"And you survived?" I added, no less surprised than Gary.

He just nodded.

"Mi-" Gary started, but was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Misty walked out of the Pokémon Center, her face dark red with anger and embarrassment and her hair still damp from the shower.

She looked – well, more glared – around the group, and when her glare reached Ash, she practically tried to kill him with it.

"Another word, Ash Ketchum," she hissed, "and you're dead."

He cowered and nodded dumbly, quickly focusing on his food again.

Angrily, Misty grabbed a bowl and sat down as far from Ash as possible and started munching down her food, still glaring daggers at him.

Brocko, these hormonal teenagers will be the death of me.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks so much for reading, hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you thought about it ;) Reviews are always welcome xD And yes, I just love to torture Cilan. I hope to update sooner than I did now, but that's no promise :(  
Thanks again, and pretty please REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Here's an update! Sorry it's a bit late, but hey, a month… though this chapter is slightly longer than usual. Okay, I'll shut up. On another note, thanks SO INCREDIBLY MUCH! Er… hope you all had a merry Christmas, and I wish you all a very happy New Year! Last thing: New Pokémon Generation! I'm so excited :D  
So, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Don't be too shocked ;)

To _Ahahahahaha _(I actually had to count all the haha's xD) Thanks for reviewing! And yeah, don't worry, this certainly is a PokeShipping story. Ash just needs to man up and ask the girl out ;) Thanks again!

* * *

**Leave It To Brocko**

**Chapter 12**

Dang it, my toothpaste tube was empty. For a moment I stared frustrated at the blue and white thing, before throwing it in the trashcan. Useless thing.

"Ey Ash, can I borrow your toothpaste?"

"Suwe twing Bwock," he answered with his mouth full of white toothpaste and a dark blue toothbrush. He handed me his toothpaste tube, which, I noticed, was a light blue and had Pichu and Pikachu on them. Typically Ash. My little brothers used them too – my sisters preferred the one with Skitty and Cleffa.

Putting the toothpaste on my red toothbrush and handing the tube back to Ash, I realized that I missed my siblings. And when I started to actually brush my teeth, I realized that I _really_ missed them. And not only them, but Dad too. And it had only been a day! I've spent too much time at home.

Spitting out the toothpaste and rinsing my mouth with water, I shook the thoughts of my family off. I had other things on my mind – being stuck with hormonal and lovesick teenagers, for example. Oh, and the upcoming war about who will share a room with who.

Fortunately, the girls figured it out by themselves. I thought they would cause the most problems – especially Leaf and Misty with the whole Ash and Gary thing – but my fears were unfounded. Iris had offered to sleep alone, as she, in her own words, snored loudly. Cilan had disagreed, but the purple-haired girl had kindly pointed out that he never heard her because he himself snored even louder. Upon hearing this, the poor boy immediately flushed red and became even redder when Iris wished us all goodnight, giving him the brightest smile of all.

This, of course, caused Gary to raise his eyebrows, and Misty and Leaf to look knowingly at each other, even a few giggles escaping their lips as they followed Iris to their rooms. I didn't understand girls. Not one bit. One moment they were fighting, and the next they were acting like they were best friends. Confusing.

Ash – who had been trying to get Pikachu to brush its teeth (and failing, I believe, if his electrocuted look is anything to go by) – came out of the bathroom.

"Well guys, I think Cilan and me should share a room, since I'm the person he knows best," the raven-haired boy stated.

We all looked up startled, still with our minds on the girls – though Gary and Cilan in other ways than mine, I believe.

"…Uh, I don't mind," Cilan said quickly, a pink hue still on his cheeks.

Gary shrugged, and I nodded, despite that I felt a twinge of hurt since Ash had chosen Cilan over me. I looked over to Gary, who I now had to share a room with. Not that I minded, but… oh… OH… Ash did mind! He didn't want to stay with Gary, so he thought… oh, I get it now. Boys are so much more simpler than girls.

Gary and I retreated to our room, and within ten minutes sleep claimed me.

* * *

"Brock… Brock," I heard, while my arm was being shaken, "Brock, Brock, Brock."

"Hng, Tilly, go back to bed…" I mumbled sleepily.

"It's not Tilly, it's Iris," the person shaking my arm whispered urgently.

"Iris, uh?" A bit more awake, I propped up on one arm to get a look at my rude awakener. It was indeed Iris – her dark face was almost impossible to see, except for the shimmering eyes and her teeth visible in a sheepish grin.

"Can you please come with me?" She looked at me pleadingly.

I sat up in bed, still looking confused at the girl. "Why?"

"Just please," she murmured, and after a quick glance at the still sleeping Gary, she added, "come with me before he wakes up."

With a deep sigh, I stood up, stretching my arms to make the tingling feeling in my fingers stop. The younger girl led the way towards the bathroom, and I followed, wishing that I was in my bed again.

The bright light in the bathroom hurt my eyes and after blinking a few times to get the tears away, my vision sharpened again and I saw Iris leaning against the clean white tiles of the wall. She didn't look like she had slept already – her eyes were bright and her hair was still neat.

Glancing at my watch – Nurse Joy had managed to repair it – I noticed that I had slept for about two hours before Iris woke me up.

"Now, tell me, why did I have to be woken up on this hour?" I asked her, walking over to the sink. After all, I figured, I could just as well drink something.

"I wanted to ask you something," she replied, a nervous undertone in her voice. I glanced at her, filling my glass with water. She didn't look nervous – in fact, she looked very determined. Only her eyes betrayed her.

"Could you fall in love with me?"

Her question came unexpected and I choked on my first gulp.

"Wh- What?" I spluttered, totally overwhelmed by her question._ Could you fall in love with me?_ No, no, no, no, no, absolutely not, I immediately decided. I could not fall in love with her. End of the discussion.

A blush rose to her cheeks, but her voice sounded steady. "I said, could you fall in love with me?"

My jaw had dropped, I realized, and quickly I closed my mouth again. Still wide-eyed, I stared at the girl. I had never, never in my whole life, felt the need to reject an offer for a date. Sadly, it seemed, that moment had now come.

"I'm sorry, Iris," I said gently, looking away from her, "I don't like you that way. You're too young for me."

I looked back at her, and the hard shell of her seemed to have cracked. She looked completely heartbroken as she pushed me out of her way, tears shining in her eyes.

This was ridiculous. This had to be some weird dream – she barely knew me! And just a few hours ago she had flirted with Cilan. Yet it still looked like I had just broken her heart in a thousand pieces. I felt terrible.

Switching off the light and putting the glass back – still filled with water – I hastened after her. Her door closed in front of my face. Not even bothering to knock, I walked right into her room, closing the door softly behind me.

"Leave me alone," she sniffed, sitting on the bed and hugging her knees. Next to her was her green Pokémon – Axew, I had learned – trying to comfort her.

"Iris…" I didn't even know what I wanted to say – I hardly knew her. At first she seemed to be a tough girl, but after seeing this… I had to reconsider.

She noticed that I still hadn't left, and looking up, she barked, "I said, leave me alone!"

Right, still a tough girl, only with a broken heart. I walked over to her and sat on the other bed.

"Listen, you can't wake me up and ask me a question like that, and then expect me to just go back to sleep!"

She looked up to me, her eyes puffy from the crying. Her spirit seemed to be back though, as she challenged, "And why not?"

Ignoring her question, I replied, "Are you in love with me?"

"What? No!" A look of disgust was on her face, and she seemed completely appalled by the idea alone. "We just met! And you're unattractive!"

Ouch, that hurt my already fragile male ego. Unattractive – now that was just mean.

Apparently she realized how her words must have sounded to me, as she quickly added, "Oh, that came out wrong. I meant that I didn't feel attracted to you…"

A small smile was playing on her lips, and I felt that I was still being ridiculed. However, I tried to act as an adult – so I continued to pry in her love life.

"Then why are you crying?"

Immediately, the smile disappeared and tears formed in her eyes again. "Just- Just leave me alone, okay? It's nothing, I just need… need some time alone."

"Iris, I may be unattractive, but I know this isn't nothing."

This caused her to crack a small smile, but she didn't reply. I stayed silent too, as I thought about what just had happened. She asked me if I could fall in love with her. Fall in love. Me. With her. Why would she ask me this if she wasn't interested in a relationship with me? I was too… old…

Oh.

That was it – I was too old! Just like Cilan! And I said no, because I was too old – and now she thought that… That Cilan didn't want her either because she was too young. Oh Arceus.

I glanced at her – she was hugging her knees, but she had stopped crying – thank Mew – and was now staring off in the distance. Or well, staring at the wall, because you can't look really far in a room.

She wasn't the one for comforting words or sweet nothings – no, she wanted the truth, and preferably straight to the point.

"Are you in love with Cilan?" I blurted out.

Her reaction was very satisfying – her face turned red and she immediately started to stutter in denial. I grinned – I still got it.

"You are lying," I stated simply. This infuriated her even more, and furiously she grabbed a bar of chocolate laying on the nightstand.

"I'm nwot in wove with Cilan!" she replied with her mouth full. "And anyway," she continued, after she gulped, "what right do you have to ask me those questions?"

Iris was right, of course – I had no right to meddle in other people's love lives. And no way she was going to tell me she was in love with Cilan. Nope, I just had to do this in another manner.

"Well," I said, standing up, "you're right. I shall be leaving now. Goodnight."

I heard her sigh in relief – hmph, she obviously didn't know what good for her was. I reached the door, then turned around, to say a last thing.

"Remember, Iris, love knows no age. Also, Cilan was beet red after you left. Interpret that how you want."

To say that Iris was beet red too would be an understatement.

* * *

_Floating. I was floating. With Officer Jenny. She was in her short, sexy blue dress. We were floating. And I was feeling great. _

_I smelled pancakes. Officer Jenny disappeared. I didn't care. I smelled pancakes. I floated towards the pancakes. _

_There was a pretty girl. I knew her, I was sure of that. She was holding the pancakes. She handed me one, blushing and saying "Thank you."_

_Why was she saying thank you? I should thank her. She was so familiar. _

_There was a crowd. She disappeared into the crowd. The crowd disappeared too._

_I was alone. With the pancake. Floating. I wanted to remember the girl._

_I smelled pancakes._

I smelled pancakes. For a moment I was sure I was still dreaming, because I remembered that there were pancakes in my dream. I felt awake though.

That girl, in my dream… blushing and thanking me… She was the girl from the airport! I had bumped into her while we were searching for the right Gate, and had helped her up, and she had blushed and thanked me. I hadn't even had time to say you're welcome.

Unbelievable that was just yesterday. Maybe I would see her again. Maybe.

Hm, that still didn't explain why I smelled pancakes. I sniffed again, to make sure. Yep, that sure were pancakes. That could mean only one thing – someone was baking pancakes.

Quickly, I changed in my clothes and went to the bathroom to fresh up a bit. Ten minutes later I walked freshly shaven down the stairs – yes, I have to shave, thank you very much.

I was about to walk into the main room of the Pokémon Center, when my arm – and the rest of my body attached to it – was pulled aside. Looking to my right, I saw that it was Misty.

"Shhh… now, look very silently what's going on outside," she whispered with a mischievous smile. I took a few steps aside and furtively I looked around the door post.

On the other side of the big window Cilan was baking the pancakes, and Iris was standing there, apparently making conversation. Sadly, I couldn't make out any words. Now Cilan was talking, putting a pancake on a plate, while Iris was twirling a strand of hair around her finger. Then Cilan handed her the plate, and… he winked at her. He. Winked. At. Her.

I couldn't believe it – finally, success!

A goofy smile appeared on my face as I turned back to Misty, who was also smiling.

"They are so cute," another voice said, coming from behind me. I swirled around, noticing Leaf and Gary also peeking in the room.

Right at that moment, Ash and Pikachu were coming down the stairs.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for?" he asked when we stopped them from going to the couple and breaking their romantic alone time.

"Um…" Gary started but didn't continue.

"Ash, what do you see when you look outside? Who?" Leaf inquired curiously.

Confused by the question, he looked in the room and through the big window. "Er, I see grass and the forest, and Axew, and… oh, Cilan is baking pancakes! And Iris is there too. They're talking… oh look, now they're hugging!"

"What?" we all exclaimed simultaneously, pushing Ash out of the way to see what was going on.

Iris and Cilan were… still talking.

Ash had tricked us.

Grinning, he tapped the peak of his cap lightly, and said very pleased, "I'm not stupid, you know."

Then, he casually walked towards the doors with Pikachu following him, leaving us with our jaws at the floor.

Leaf was the first to recover from the shock – maybe because she hadn't known Ash for so long.

"I like him." She grinned, and followed him outside, where already cries from Cilan could be heard, sounding a lot like "Wait for the rest, you two!"

Gary's face darkened and he quickly stalked past Misty and me, also going for breakfast. I glanced at the redhead, who looked pretty angry.

Without bothering to say anything to me she stomped off, angrily muttering. "Oh, he is such a…"

I didn't know about which 'he' she was talking – Gary or Ash – but found that at the moment I didn't care a lot either. Pinching the bridge of my nose I felt a headache coming up. And the day had only just started! I just wanted to crawl back in my warm bed.

Brocko, I hate my job.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading, and I hoped you enjoyed! I know it was a bit weird – especially the dream part, but c'mon, this _is_ Brock. Tell me what you thought about it, really, every word is appreciated!  
Another thing, I know this was WishfulShipping again, but I promise the next one will be Oldrival and Poke. Especially Oldrival :)  
Also, I've published a new story, filled with Poke, Contest, Ikari and Wishful. Of course there will be other side pairings too, but those four will be the main ones. It's called _Days_ and I would truly appreciate it if you guys would check it out ;)  
Thanks again, and don't forget to leave a REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **First of all, so sorry for taking this incredibly long. It's inexcusable, I know. I'll tell you more later. Secondly, THANK YOU for everything! We hit the 100 reviews, that's awesome, thank you so much everybody! Anyway, I'll stop now, you just want to read the next chapter. So please enjoy!

To _MysteryPaleoWhateverGeek_: Thank you, and I'm really glad you noticed that haha. Usually I reply using PM's, but since you don't have those enabled, I'll just do it this way. I don't mind, this works fine. Anyway, I appreciate it, thanks again!

To _Sonic_: Thanks for reviewing! At first I wasn't quite sure what STAHP meant, but apparently it means something along the lines of "Stop doing something horribly wrong". Correct me if I'm wrong. But I would like to ask you, what did I do so horribly wrong then? The storyline itself, the dialogue, the characterization, the descriptions… Anyway, please tell me Thanks again!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

**Leave It To Brocko**

**Chapter 13**

Fastening my backpack on my back, I took a deep breath. _On the road again…_ I thought depressed. Now, don't get me wrong, I don't mind travelling, not at all, but let's say that my travelling partners aren't that… Well… They're hormonal teenagers with love issues, that's what they are.

"This way, this way," Iris said, leading us out of Lacunosa Town. Leading me away from Nurse Joy… Great, now I was feeling even more depressed.

Soon the pavement made place for the sandy path of Route 12, and the houses and buildings of the city for bushes, tall grass and the occasional group of trees. The sun was warming my back and if I ignored the sounds of my bickering travelling partners, then this day was actually pretty good.

Hold on, bickering travelling partners? I shook myself out of my thoughts and took my time to listen to them.

Cilan, Iris and Misty were walking in the front, apparently discussing the Unova Water Pokémon, and Iris was going wild over the fact that Misty owned a Gyarados. Behind them Leaf and Ash were talking about some or other battle they had seen on TV – Pikachu had fallen asleep on Ash's cap – and Gary was walking in front of me, silently watching the pair in front of him.

Quickening my pace so I was now walking next to him, I observed him and mentally noted everything. Shoulders slumped, hands in his pockets, purple backpack swung carelessly over one shoulder – overall, the relaxed, 'cool guy' image that was so usual for him. I followed his gaze to Leaf and Ash, and noticed how his jaw locked.

Grinning, I turned away, not needing any more information. That boy had it bad for Leaf, and although he might not admit it, his body language told me more than enough.

Ash said something – I didn't quite catch it – causing Leaf to laugh and give him a playful slap on the arm. The raven-haired boy grinned back at her, then continued talking. But I wasn't listening to their conversation, oh no, I was listening to Gary's reaction. I could namely _hear_ him grit his teeth.

With a smirk, I said, "You shouldn't grit your teeth like that, your dentist won't like it."

His head snapped up. "I- I wasn't gritting my teeth."

Despite his confident attitude, he couldn't fool me. His slightly widened eyes betrayed him.

"Sure, Gary, sure," I replied, unconsciously starting to walk slower, creating more distance between us and the rest of the group.

Before he could respond, I spoke confidently, "I'm seeing right through it Gary, you can't fool me. It's _obvious_."

He put his hands a bit further in his pockets as he coolly replied, "I have no idea where you're talking about."

I bit on the inside of my cheek as I thought about my next move. It was obvious Gary wasn't going to tell me anything about him liking Leaf, or even majorly hinting at it, like Ash. No, no, I had to play this differently…

A smile appeared on my face as yet another genius plan formed in my mind.

"Oh come on, it's so very obvious!" I said rather loudly, yet not loud enough for the others to hear. "Your stares, your body language, your flirting with Misty- It's clear as the day!"

A bit of shock was visible on his face, but other than that he appeared nonchalant about it. One eyebrow raised, he looked at me questioningly.

Now time for the big finale.

"You have crush on Ash!" I exclaimed as if it was _the_ answer.

"What!" I heard as Gary suddenly disappeared from my side. I turned around and found him on the ground, apparently having tripped over his own feet in surprise.

"No, no, no, no, I don't have a crush on Ash! Not on Ash!" he denied quickly, scrambling up as he spoke.

"So you do admit that you have a crush on _someone_?" I inquired, a smirk on my face.

Finally I had him in a corner, he couldn't escape anymore. No cool response, no denying, just a simple "Uh…"

Grinning, I started walking again, Gary quickly catching up with me again. There was now quite some distance between us and the others, and I doubted they had even noticed what had happened here.

"So… Leaf eh?" I asked in a lower tone. _Deep breath Brock_, I thought, _fun time is over. Time for seriousness and actual help for our poor Gary._

"I suppose she's pretty," I continued, "She seems not stupid either, and she's good with Pokémon."

Silently, the brown-haired boy nodded.

_Boy_, I realized, _he's just a boy. Just fifteen years old. He's not as mature as he pretends to be, he has no idea what he's doing, no idea what he should do… He's just a boy…_

"So… any idea what you're going to do about it?" I asked, looking at him from the corners of my eyes. All he did was shrug a little.

We were silent for some time, still walking a fair distance behind the rest of the group. It wasn't an awkward silence, but it wasn't a comfortable one either… It was more a thoughtful one.

"You think Leaf likes Ash?" Gary suddenly blurted out.

A bit taken aback by the sudden question, I kept silent.

"Brock?" he pressed, an edge of anxiety in his voice.

Should I be honest? Or should I sugarcoat it for him? Give my opinion? Lie to him?

"Just be honest, Brock," Gary almost pleaded. How did he know I was thinking of that? That was just creepy!

"Er, Brock? You're talking out loud…" he said, sounding a little freaked out.

Oh. That makes sense.

"Still talking out loud…" Gary said.

Ugh, I should stop doing that.

"Yeah, please do," he replied.

"Argh, sorry, you're right," I said purposely out loud. "So… Leaf…"

"Yeah… Leaf…" he repeated in the same tone as I had used.

"To be honest, I think she likes you. But all your flirting with Misty… is giving her the wrong idea, so to say."

"She likes me?" He was almost beaming, a huge grin on his face. It was weird to see Gary this happy, with a huge, genuine grin on his face, instead of the usual smirk or half smile.

"Well, I think so," I quickly said. "I mean, it's not like she told me, but it's just what I think."

His smile subdued a bit, but was still wider than I had ever seen it. Shaking my head fondly, I focused on the road again.

Again, we passed some time in silence. Then another question was blurted out by Gary, "You think I should stop flirting with Misty?"

"I'm not sure…" I replied, then fell silent. I had no idea what to say. If I said yes, if Gary stopped flirting with Misty, Ash would get his chance. But for Gary, it might be better if he continued making Leaf jealous… This was difficult. And what if Gary actually liked Misty?

"Hm?" he said, waiting for me to continue.

"Do you… like her?" I asked him tentatively.

"Who, Misty?" He sounded honestly confused. "Well, uh…"

"Well, uh what?" I asked, getting a bit scared.

What if Gary really liked Misty? What if he liked her more than Leaf? What if Misty liked Gary more than Ash? What if Gary and Misty got together? What if they were a match made in heaven? What if they married and had beautiful children? What if Ash was left alone? What if Leaf was left alone?

No, wait, Leaf will find someone. It's Ash who I should be worried about – he'll get his heart broken, get depressed, stop battling, lose his money and become homeless – and then _I_'ll have to take care of him!

Oh no.

I HAVE to get Misty and Ash together.

Okay, Brock, focus, focus. Gary. Does he like Misty?

The spiky-haired boy played a bit with his fingers, almost looking nervous. "I uh, well… she's nice and pretty… and I definitely like her, but I'm not sure if I _like_ her."

"So you like her but don't _like_ her?" I asked confused.

"Well, yeah… I like her, but I think I might… _like_ Leaf."

"Ah yeah, that makes everything a whole less confusing," I said, sarcasm laced in my voice.

Gary didn't seem to notice my obvious sarcasm, and just carried on. "And… well, this may sound weird, but…"

I looked at him questioningly, urging him to say more.

"Misty always seems to be… Ash's," he said slowly.

Before I could even open my mouth to comment, he had already continued. "I know, I know, it sounds stupid, but it really feels like that."

Smiling a bit, I replied, "It doesn't sound stupid, in fact… it's quite funny someone other than me noticed it too."

Gary grinned, relieved that I didn't see him as weird. "Those two are too obvious."

"Way too obvious," I agreed, then let out a sigh. "Anyway, I'm honestly not sure what you should do… I think you'll have to figure out that one yourself."

Silence fell over us, before Gary's voice broke it once again.

"You won't tell anyone, right? I mean, this- this stays between us, right, Brock?" He sounded a bit afraid, like I was really going to tell everyone about his moments of weakness. Puh-lease, I'm not _that_ bad!

Wait, I wasn't _that_ bad, right?

No, no, I wasn't that bad. I was a nice, calm, helpful, caring, handsome young man. See, ladies, I'm quite the catch.

"Of course I won't tell anyone, don't worry," I told him. He visibly relaxed at my words.

"Maybe we should try to catch up with the rest?" I said after a few moments of silence.

With a nod, he replied, "Yeah, good idea," and started to speed up a bit. We weren't running, but just… walking faster. Okay, fine, running, whatever.

Suddenly, in our haste, I noticed something. Something quite suspicious.

A Meowth with binoculars.

Or well, I _thought_ it was a Meowth with binoculars. It had disappeared to quickly to be sure. But that couldn't be, Meowth don't have binoculars. Unless…

I shook those thoughts away – the chances of Team Rocket being here… Nah…

Still, as we got close to the rest of the group again, there was still this small thought nagging in the back of my mind, telling me that yes, Team Rocket could be here. I decided that I wouldn't say anything about it to the rest, but I would stay alert for traps or a sudden ambush.

Gary and I had now reached the group, but they didn't appear to have noticed our absence. Iris and Cilan were still walking in the front and- hold on, were they holding hands?

Looking closer, I realized with disappointment that no, they weren't holding hands. Sigh. They were just walking really close to each other… although that was an improvement too. I grinned when I noticed Cilan's red ears. Iris was smart enough not to say anything about it, as he would probably turn purple then.

When I chuckled silently at that thought, Gary gave me a questioning look. I made a gesture with my head towards the two in the front, and a grin appeared on his face as he saw what I saw.

Behind the almost couple were Leaf, Misty and Ash walking next to each other. Leaf and Misty were having a polite, and if I'm not mistaken, slightly awkward conversation. Ash was just floating along, not really saying anything, but either sneaking a glance at Misty or looking at the almost couple in front of them.

When Misty noticed us – apparently our absence hadn't gone completely unnoticed – her attitude immediately changed. Her eyelids dropped a little bit, giving her a seductive look in her eyes, and her hips seemed to get an extra swing to them.

"Hey Gary, where were you and Brock off to?" she asked, grabbing his arm.

Gary smirked his trademark smirk and answered confidently, "We were discussing Breeder techniques, and we didn't want your innocent ears to hear that."

Misty pouted, and Gary grinned. Then his eyes flashed to Ash, noticing Ash's visible jealousy.

"Hey Ash," the brown-haired boy started, "you really have to tell me about these Unova Pokémon. I've seen quite a few now, but I have no idea what they exactly are."

Ash's eyes widened at the unexpected – not to mention friendly – question from Gary, and he slowed down a bit, so he was now walking on the other side of his old rival. On Gary's other side Misty was holding Gary's arm, but the boy was paying no attention to her, causing her to look quite annoyed.

_Danger zone, danger zone_, I thought alarmed as I started to slow down. Just for safety. I didn't feel the need to be close to those three when the bomb- uh, I mean Misty exploded.

Somehow Leaf ended up walking next to me, an awkward silence developing around us.

"So… yeah," she said.

"Uh-huh," I agreed with nothing.

I glanced at the almost couple in the front, Cilan's ears still red. Then I observed the three teenagers right in front of me – Misty was still looking annoyed, but Gary and Ash seemed to get on well. Finally I looked carefully at the girl next to me, her eyes seemingly focused on nothing in particular, but after some moments I saw her looking at Gary occasionally.

Sighing, I ran a hand through my spiky hair. I knew what I needed to do. I had to find out whether this girl, who I've just known for a bit more than a day, liked Gary. No wait, not liked, but _liked_.

Because that's oh so very easy. Note the sarcasm.

Oh Brocko, what now?

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, despite the long wait. And more OldrivalShipping hints, like I said. Anyway, sorry, really, I'm really sorry that you had to wait so long.  
Next chapter will probably take a while too, but not as long as this one. As soon as I have my other story (_Days_) on the road, updates will be faster again.  
And guys, it's not like I've been doing nothing. I've published several one-shots and a drabble collection, so if you're interested, I would appreciate it if you would check it out. Also, on my profile you're able to see what I'm currently working on, and when the next update will be, etc.  
Last but not least, I've joined this completely awesome forum, Pokewrite, and it's really recommended for people who like writing and Pokémon. Please give it a look!  
Thank you for reading, and please, please, REVIEW! It makes me so happy, so REVIEW!  
Thanks again!


End file.
